The beginning of the Path
by PhantomRed
Summary: This guy isolate himself from everyone. He has friends but he barely talks to them. Not until he meets people that will change who he was. Read about how Yusai and his new friend are brought to a game world that they are stuck in and meets a certain swordsman. ( This Yusai is NOT from Yugioh, its my own Character, OC){Book 1}
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is my first fanfiction story that I will create or should I say written down because I had lots of story ideas but I just didn't write it down.

The story will involve a lot of crossovers between many anime. The characters I will use will have many new skills, moves or abilities. The plot will connect what I recently read or watch so for example I will involve my twist of the fairy tail war, one piece arc of the emperors and many others.

Now this story will contain shippings of my favourite couples like Natsu and Lucy ( NaLu), Luffy and Nami (LuNa) and many others.

Even though I mention some characters (that I don't own or the anime so remember that) they are not going to be the main character but are important. It will also contain darkness, blood, action, adventure, love and some mature themes.

The story setting will be all over so it can be AU or other dimensions meaning settings from anime that are created already (with a little twist of my own)

This chapter is only to clarify about a few things so you won't get confused.

The next chapter will be the final clarification for a few things but the next chapter after that will be the start of the story so enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

So now all the info is out of the way, I will explain the Other main characters (which are my own creation expect the name which I chose because it sound cool):

Yusai Uzamaki ( OC )

age: 20 hair: black

Brown eyes gender: male

Average height

He is the main character of my story. In my story it will explain the meaning behind his last name.

Kira ( OC )

Age: 20 hair: Blonde

Blue eyes gender: female

A little bit shorter than Yusai

There will be more characters that will be introduced that some of you already know of but I will not add them her yet.

But the first pair of characters that will be introduced will be from SAO.

Alright then I will start my story and if you have a comment or question then go ahead and ask just

Know that I make things complicated but I have a great imagination.

( Note: I start off with Yusai but later on the other characters from SAO will join in.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Unknown dimension**

Yusai POV

" _Where am I?.. I feel weak, my strength is gone….. I can only see darkness around me... What happened to me again?...Oh right the fight. Seems like I lost. Ah, ah, ah"( laugh to himself)Yusai thought to himself._

 _( static voice) "_ Yusai uzumaki _…."_

" Hi who's there…. Show yourself! " said Yusai

Yusai started to see a visual coming from a far. Walking towards him slowly. He was black all over and and a circle on his face. His body was like a small Galaxy but had no eyes or mouth.

" who are you and tell me where I am!" Said Yusai in a serious tone.

" My name is Tomo and you are in your mind" said Tomo.

" What are you talking about. I know what is inside my mind and this place does not look like it." Said Yusai in a ferious tone.

" You are right but wrong at the same time….You are in a certain part of your mind... Its a place where you can't get to on your own. You need an outside source to enter this place." Said Tomo.

" Really that's interesting so why am I here… It must be important because I'm not able to get out of here like I usually would" said Yusai

" You are here so I can train you. You will under go strengthing your mind and your body here… You will be blocked out from the real world until you are able to get out of this place on your own." Said tomo

" hmmm.. OK then... when do we start!" Said Yusai excitingly.

" You will start by seeing your past and facing it…this will train your mind by going through your memories…. And when we reach a certain part of your memories… a hologram of someone in your past will pop up and you will have to defeat it." Said Tomo

" So it's that type of training..hmmm..well I been through worse so bring it on."said Yusai ( smiling )

" OK then" Tomo said. Raising its hand and what was black turned into white.

" _so it's seems like it might take me longer to come back to you ...Kira." Yusai thought with a frown._


	4. Chapter 4

**The beginning of a rough start**

 **3 years ago**

 **Highschool**

It was morning, school was starting. Yusai was in the class room in the far corner. Looking dazed through the window. Class was beginning to start. Yusai began to doze off.

 _(Yusai's dream) {It was dark and 12 year old Yusai was in a hallway. He heard a noise and began walking to the direction. He heard a voice. " Well hello Yusai" said a boy who is right in front of him. Yusai was shock for what he saw. He felt shivers going done is spine. He couldn't move because of the fear he is feeling. The boy said " They were not tough, it's seems like you are the only one left." Yusai could not move. What he saw was something he can't forget. Blood was everywhere and on the boy. Then suddenly the boy came to towards Yusai…}_

Yusai woke up. Putting a hand on his head. " _Why am I keeping dreaming it. Dammit."_ Yusai thought. Then suddenly the school shaked.

"What's going on!" student said. Everyone was started freaking out. The students started to panic. "Please everyone come down!" Teacher said.

Outside a dark fog can only be seen. Yusai stared out the window until someone called him. " Yusai come on we need to get out of here." A female student grabbed him. Yusai followed her. She was one of his friends. " What took you so long Mina" said a student. " Sorry Shane but Yusai was in a daze again" said Mina. " Right, OK then, you know Yusai you should look a little more freaked out…. We know that you don't express your emotions but you should be a least show something in this situation." Said Shane. Yusai was looking like he did not care what was going on. "Stop it! Shane and let's go meet the others and see if there safe.. OK." Said Mina. So all three got outside.

Outside you can barely see the exit. Many screams can be heard. Then dark figures started to appear from the fog. "Hmmm…Its seems this is the place…go and find the one with the power!" Said the middle figure to the others. The other figures began to show themselves. They look like monster with dark scales. They started to attack the students and destroying the school.

Yusai and his friends started to run but Yusai looked back and saw some of the students on the ground and the monsters were getting closer to them. Yusai stopped and began looking around for something he can use for a weapon. He saw a broken metal pole and grabbed it and started to run toward the monster. " Yusai what are you doing... come back!" Screamed Mina. " Go head I will be back…. Shane take care of Mine." Yusai screamed backed. Shane nodded and grabbed her hand and started to run.

Yusai began to attack the monster and was able to help some of the students so they can run. The middle figure started to go toward Yusai.

Yusai brought down a few monster but they started to move away from him. He was confused on what was going on but suddenly his body frozed. He started to see a dark figure coming toward him. Yusai wanted to run but was not able to. " _What the hell…I can't move!"_ screaming in his head. The dark figure was in front of him now. " Well it's seems like you have some fight in you...I wonder?" The figure punched his gut so hard that he flew to the wall. Yusai cough out blood. The figure laughed "hahahaha… it seems like you might have what I'm looking for...seems like I have to kill you now." The figure hand turned into a blade. It began to go closer and closer to Yusai. Yusai was in pain and couldn't move. His hand against his chest.

 **Unknown Dimension**

" Wow it's seems like I'm done for" Yusai said sarcastically.

"..."

" ah come on Tomo you're not going to ask what's going to happen next...Well oh well but can you tell me why I am chained and why I feel pain when the me in my memory got hit." Said Yusai with some anger.

" You will feel the pain of your past self whenever he gets hurt or feels pain." Said Tomo. " And those chains will keep you at bay because the more pain you feel, the more power energy will be let out but you must control it and make it stay in your body."

" Really is it like how I trained controlling chakira or haki or ethernano?" Yusai said with a confused look.

" Yes its similar to the training you did when you were controlling them" said Tomo

" OK then let's just hope I can handle the pain coming from my past self" Yusai said with a grin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Power Awakening**

The blade was right in front of Yusai and pointing at his chest. The dark figure was about to strike him until something attacked it from the side and pushed him away. Two others figures appeared. They both was wearing scarfs around their necks that was covering half of their faces. They had weapons on them ready to attack.

" Get away from him… We're not going to let you harm him." Said one of the figures with a feminine voice.

"It's seems like the organization found me" said the dark figure with a annoyed tone. "Minions take care of them!" The monsters started to surround them and began to attack.

" Kira seems like we need to show them a lesson" said the figure next her. Standing in a fighting stance and pulled out a sword.

"Your right Zack, but we need to get where that guy is…. I think he is the guy we're looking for" said Kira. In her fighting stance facing toward Yusai, ready to fight.

The monsters started to attack them. They both were able to dodge most of the hits and was able to put some down. Kira used her sword and made a huge slice of wind appear knocking a crowd of enemies down. Zack used his sword and created lightning come from it and strike the enemies down by going near them and strike them.

When Kira was done with her enemies she began to look back at Yusai. She saw him being held by the dark figure by his neck. "LET GO HIM!" She screamed and was charging at him with strong wind behind her.

Yusai was struggling in its grip. He couldn't breathe. " _Damn it, why is he doing this to me!"_ he screamed in his head. Then he felt something within. He felt his heart go loud with one big beat. Then he started to see a dark fog surrounding him. "Why _the hell! Is this fog surrounding me and making feel strange inside like I'm about to burst." thought Yusai._ He started to look at the direction where the two figures were fighting. One of them had lighting come off of him and the other was screaming something that he could not hear and was coming closer to him. Suddenly his vision was beginning to blur and the pain in his chest worsened. His mind was going hazy. He couldn't think clearly and stopped trying to struggling.

Kira saw that Yusai stopped moving. " _No,No,No I can't be to late!"_ screamed in her mind. The dark figure saw that the girl was coming close so then it began to strike him. His arm raised. Holding Yusai in position and his arm blade began to make contact.

Zack heard a noise and looked at the direction. He was shocked on what has happened. His eyes widened. But he was not more surprised as Kira. She stopped moving, her eyes widen from the scene she is witnessing.

Right before the blade pierced Yusai. The blade was caught by a hand which was none other than Yusai. He had a hard grip on the blade. His head was down and his hair was concealing his eyes. Red energy was coming off his body. "What the hell!" dark figure said in shock. "Where is this power coming from" The dark figure was trying to escape his grip but was not able to.

"It seems like you are messing with the wrong person bud" said Yusai with a cold voice glaring at the dark figure. His brown eyes turned into to red ones. His teeth was clenched and was showing some fangs. His hair stood up and his nails grew sharper. A red energy cloak was formed around him. Before the dark figure could react Yusai broke the blade with his hand then was released from the gripped and then pumched the figure so hard that he was flown across the yard to the top of the school. He was in a crawling position and was ready to charge,with his eyes glaring furiously, at the figure.

When the figure got up, Yusai was already right in front of it. Then he kicked it to the side which caused the wall to crumble.

"It _seems like he awakened his power….I need to get out of here."_ Thought the dark figure.

" Its seems like you haven't had enough" said Yusai to himself with a grin. He began to stand and the red energy surrounding him began to to form in to tentacles. He raised his right hand and swinged it to the dark figure.

" ugh..ugh..ughahau" the dark figure said in agony. When the tentacles Penetrated both of its arms, legs and its chest.

" It's seems like I got you" said Yusai with a smile. Before Yusai can finish him, he was interrupted with a blast that he dodged.

" What the hell!… WHO DONE THAT!" Yusai said (the last bit he yelled)

Something was glowing around the dark figure that caused the tentacles to disappear.

"Where are you going...uh!.. I'm not going to let you go. YOU HEAR!" Yelled Yusai with anger. He began to charge at with incredible speed but when he got close.(Slice sound)...

Yusai was not able to see what cut him but started to fall and his eyes started to close.

"It seems like your having trouble" said a hooded figure. He began to sense Kira and Zack coming. "It seems like they're coming so we should get out of here." Said in a annoyed tone. A dark fog appeared around them and covered them then they disappeared.

"Dammit they got away….and it seems like the fog is disappear to." Said Zack. Kira was look at Yusai and saw the cut mark that was made in his chest. "We should head back and help him, OK"said Kira. Zack nodded and carried Yusai. They both fled the school.

 **Unknown dimension**

"It's seems like I'm going to be seeing Kirito soon uh..hehehehe" said Yusai laughing at the last part. " Tomo can we just skip ahead to meeting Kirito because that fight was amazing."

" No you can't since there is one important information about the next memory that decided what path you walked on" said Tomo

"Oh right that" said Yusai with a pout. " Fine but after that just skip to meeting Kirito alright."


	6. Chapter 6

**The stone that chooses**

" _Where am I"_

Yusai started to get up. " ugh,ugh….what happen….my chest hurts."

" You shouldn't get up...your injuries haven't healed." Said a male voice. Yusai started to turn his head where the voice was. An old man was sitting beside a fireplace. Yusai started to look at his surroundings and saw that he is in some type of dojo.

"Hi old man, who are you and where I'm I." Said Yusai.

The old man go tick marks from that comment. He started to cough roughly so he can calm himself. "Well young man...I'm not called old man, my name is Tenso…..What's yours."

"Why should I tell you old man" said Yusai in irrigation. He began to stand up put the pain was keeping him down. He started to look at his chest and saw it wrapped in bandages.

" You should be more kinder to the one that helped you." Said Tenso.

"Where am I…..Tenso" said Yusai putting his head down.

" You are in a dojo that I own but this dojo is not a normal dojo…..this place teaches people with extraordinary power and who are chosen to protect people from monsters like the ones that attacked your school" said Tenso.

Yusai was shocked and raised his head. He looked confused. "What did you just say….extraordinary power?" Said Yusai.

"Yes...I teach people who have supernatural power and who are chosen by a certain stone so they can use it for good….. So they can protect this city from evil." Said Tenso. He began to stand up and walked towards the table counter. He grabbed a wooden box and began going towards Yusai. He opened the box and it showed a red stone that is glowing. "This stone is from a large crystal. It gives the user who, is holding it, great power and strength but the user must be chosen by the stone to be able to use it. Once the user is found, the others who already were chosen will meet with the person."

" The others?" said Yusai with a curious expression.

"Yes. There is more than one stone and I found the others. Show yourselves." Two figures appeared in front of Yusai kneeling.

"They are the others, Kira and Zack." Said Tenso

Kira and Zack uncovered their face. Kira has blonde hair with blue eyes. Zack had black hair with brown eyes. They both them like the same age has Yusai. Yusai stared at them then turned to face Tenso.

" So they were chosen..uh" said Yusai. He started to look at the glowing stone. " Does this mean, the stone chosed me."

" Yes it does and it seems like you have awaken some power that was already inside you from what I heard from Kira and Zack." Said Tenso looking at them.

" Yes, you had energy covering you and you seemed like you had a little bit of control with it." Said Kira staring at Yusai.

Yusai did not stare back instead he was staring at the ground. He inhaled once and began to look back at Tenso.

"So what's going to happen to me now?" Said Yusai. He started to stand and was able to get on his feet. He felt no pain coming off his chest anymore and started to stare at Tenso.

"Wait… You should not be standing" said Zack moving forward a little.

" Are you going to tell me or what." Said Yusai ignoring the comment by Zack. Still staring at Tenso.

" You have a choice to stay here and train with your new power and help us protect the city from threats or to go back to your normal life." Said Tenso.

Yusai began to walk away. " I rather go with my normal life." not turning around to face him.

" Wait… you can't go. You can't control your power yet. It can go out of control if you don't stay here." Said Kira with a serious tone.

"Sorry but I can handle it alone. You guys already of enough power to stop those monsters so I'll leave it to you."said Yusai leaving the dojo.

" Wait!" said Kira yelling at him and started to follow him but was grabbed by the shoulder by Zack. " What!..we need him, he is chosen and he has power that can help people...are we going to let him walk away without putting up a fight."

" Well Kira, it's his decision and we can't force him and anyway we already have 11 people that are helping us with the cause." Said Zack. Kira ignored him and started to walk towards the door that Yusai went through.

" Leave her be Zack, she is someone with a strong sense of authority. When she sees someone with the capabilities to help people, she can't not let them be….She has a strong will. Who knows she might be able to...ugh...some ones here" Tenso said with a shock at the end.

Yusai was able to get out of the dojo and was in a huge open area in the center of the surrounding wooden buildings and is now walking to the exit. "A _stone that chooses someone ...ah!..well it's sounds good but I don't think I can be a hero and who needs it if I already have some in me. Why can't I control the power on my own" thought Yusai looking down._

Suddenly a figure was walking toward Yusai with his hands in his pocket. Yusai felt pain coming from his heart. _"Ugh.. What the hell why is my heart burning." Thought Yusai._

Both the figure and Yusai walked past each other and their shoulders touched. Then the figure turned his head toward Yusai and said "Remember me.. Yusai." With a grin.

Yusai suddenly felt his heart stopped. "That _voice" thought Yusai._ He began to feel a lot of pain in his chest and began to kneel down. " _Ugh_. _What. My head...uuuggghhh_ " thought Yusai holding his head.

{10 year old Yusai looked at the boy and noticed the blood on him. He saw two bodies lying dead. A man and a women.} "Why _am I think this, ugh? Wait this, this, no, no it can't be"_ thought Yusai.

{The people that Yusai is seeing is his parents. "Well Yusai it's your turn. Time for you to join them" said the boy. Dark fog was coming from the boy and turned into spikes.} A tear was going down his cheeks. His eyes started to change. His hands turned into fist. He clenched his teeth "That _boy that killed my parents...is" thought Yusai._ "Max!" said Yusai in a cold tone. He wiped his head around to see the figure beside him. "It seems like you do remember after all…uh."Said Max with an evil grin staring at Yusai.

Yusai began to change and attacked Max without hesitation. There was red energy emitting from Yusai. He was cloaked in his power. He looked like a beast. "Seems like you changed…uh Yusai. Why are you attacking me, your best friend" said Max and dodged his attack.

"YOUR NOT MY FRIEND YOU BASTARD! I'M GOING TO RIP YOU TO SHREDS!" Yusai yelled and charged at him again and tried to slice him with his claws.

Max dodged and moved a further distance than him. " C'mon, Yusai, I just want you to come with me somewhere." Said Max.

"YUSAI!...uh what's going on here.!" Yelled Kira who is outside now.

"I don't need interruptions. Go attack her!" Said Max. Dark figures appeared and are heading towards Kira. She went in a fighting stance and drew her sword out of mid-air.

" Well that's taken care of...so let's begin what we started...if you are not going to listen to me…I will force you to." Said Max. Dark energy began to appear around him and taken form has spikes.

Yusai began to charge at him and dodged the spikes coming at him. He tried punching Max but each time he dodged it and hit the ground instead which caused a small crater. Max laughed and moved his hand at Yusai and the spikes followed and went full speed towards him.

Yusai saw it coming and he started to grow 4 tails made up of energy from his cloak. The tails grew and shielded him from the spikes. Then he began to use his tails to attack him with and they turned into spikes.

They both started giving a barrage of attacks with their energy power. Then Yusai charged to him fast at his side and punched his gut. Max coughed and then was grabbed by Yusai's tails. "So it seems like you got me...what are you going to do now!" Said Max with a smile. Yusai grabbed him tight and he grew big claws made up of his energy and was about to pierce him.

" Yusai stop! don't do it!" Kira yelled. She was taken care of the monsters but there was too many. Until (explosion) "It seems like you need help." Said Zack. Other figure came and started to fight. Energy power was coming from each of the 11 figures.

"Zack and the others….thanks but we need to stop Yusai from killing him" said Kira with a serious tone pointing to Yusai. Zack was shocked for hearing that Yusai was going to killing someone.

Yusai glared at Max and began to move his claw towards him. Max was smirking at him and is not doing anything to prevent the attack. Then suddenly. "Don't _do it_ …" said a voice in his head. It stopped Yusai from attacking. Then suddenly he began remembering his childhood. {"Yusai come on play with us" said Max. There was a young girl beside him waving at Yusai. "Ya come on Yusai" said the girl. "Alright, wait for me Max, Shelia." All three of them started to play together and were laughing and smiling. They all standing on top of a grassy hill and had their fist connected like a triangle. "Friends forever" said Yusai. "Best Friends." Said Max. Shelia was smiling at both of them.} " _What...why am I remembering that memory now…" thought_ Yusai. " Your memories have been locked away from you Yusai….and you must find a way to unlock all your memories about your past so you can decide your future…." Said the voice. Echoing away.

Yusai began to come to his senses and jumped away from Max.

"Why did you jump away? I thought you were going to kill me" said Max. Yusai said nothing and his head was down.

"Well it seems like it's time for….." (Explosion) Max jumped away from the explosion.

"Get away from him or you will have to deal with us." Said Kira staring at Max. The monsters were defeated and everyone is now staring at Max. Emitting power from their body.

"Tch...It's seems like it's time for me to leave. Maybe next time Yusai we will talk." said Max and disappeared.

Everyone then shut down their power and started at Yusai who is still has his head down.

Tenso appeared and began walking towards Yusai, passing by everyone else. Yusai heard him coming and shut down his power. Tenso was in front of him. Yusai raised his head up. "When can I begin" said Yusai with determination in his eyes.

 **Unknown dimension**

"Uuuuuuuuuggggghhhhh" screamed Yusai in pain. "...Finally it's over."

"It seems like you were able to overcome that memory involving your childhood friend." Said Tomo

" Ya...When I fought him the first time I felt hatred and anger built up inside me but then later on someone showed me who really killed my parents or should I say what." Said Yusai turning his head to see a hologram version of Max in front of him. "It was isn't your fault Max…..it was the darkness controlling you, the darkness we swore to get rid of." Said Yusai. The hologram faded away.

 **At the dojo**

 **3 Weeks later…**

It has been 3 weeks from the incident that with Max. Yusai accepted being part of the group but his intentions were different from everyone else's. If he is ever faced with Max again he needs to be stronger so he was given the red stone and it gave him the element of fire. He met with everyone and started to train with them. He did not like the idea but he got in a spare with one of his comrades and learned how to walk on water. He won the spare and after that day he began to train alone. Yusai then found out they go on missions that had signs of negative energy and their jobs is to stop what's causing it. He started to open up more to his comrades who soon became his friend after the first mission he did when he was protected by them. He began to help his friends whenever they were in danger. Everyone was in a group. He was paired up with Kira and Zack and he was the leader of their group. Things were going great until an incident had occurred that led Yusai somewhere he wasn't use to.

"So what's this mission about anyway." Said Yusai. Jumping from tree to tree.

" oh come you're the leader, you should know what's it about already...you idiot." Said Kira with tick marks.

"Hi, even though I'm leader, doesn't mean I can multitask." Said Yusai with a bit of anger.

"Oh, sorry for thinking that our leader was smart too." Said Kira with her tongue sticking out to him.

"C'mon you guys stop bickering we are almost at the place." Said Zack.

They reached an open mountain area. There was negative energy coming off the place.

"I can feel the energy, but I don't see who's causing it." Said Yusai looking around.

Each of them spread out and looked around the area for any signs of what's causing it.

"It's seems like I caught you…" said a voice.

" uh" said Yusai he looked back and saw a guy with a cloak.

"wait _a minute...he looks familiar_ " thought Yusai. The guy pulled out a sword out of midair with dark energy coming from it.

"You're the guy that sliced me" said Yusai charger to him and pulled out his sword and fire started to appear from it. The guy saw him coming and began to charge at him. There two swords collide. Kira and Zack heard a noise coming from Yusai direction. They began to run. Yusai and the guy were clashing more and more. Breaking apart from and going back then doing it all over again. Then the figure jumped and sensed the others coming. Zack attacked him head on with his sword of lightning but the guy was able to capture him and through him in to a pile of rocks then Kira came but was pushed back and landed near Yusai.

" It seems like you are with them..ugh..

Yusai." Said the guy. " _Wait that voice…(loud beat)" thought Yusai_. Kira began to feel energy coming from Yusai but not the energy she is use to feeling. It was dark and filled with anger and hatred.

"Max…" said Yusai with a cold tone. He began glaring at the Max.

"Seems like you finally figured it out." Said Max taking off his disguise. Yusai was going to charge at him until Max pulled out something from his pocket and thrown a black stone at Yusai's and Kira's direction. Then a dark light came out of the stone. Suddenly they both were surrounded by darkness unable to move.

"Sorry Yusai but it's not our time to fight yet but we will in the place you are heading to….I promise you it's somewhere you never experienced before." Said Max with a smile and left.

"What's going on" said Kira trying to move. Yusai said nothing. Zack was still on the ground but started to run toward them. Then the darkness covered both of them and they disappeared.

 **Unknown dimision**

" wooooooo…. Finally meeting with Kirito. "said Yusai excitingly trying to move but the chains kept him at bay.


	7. Chapter 7

**Link Start!**

 **Gun Gale Online**

"Uh, my head….where are we.." Said Kira holding her head. She started to look at her surroundings. She saw tall buildings. The sky was navy blue with old orange colour clouds. Yusai began to walk.

" Where you going?" Said Kira. Yusai ignored her and kept on walking.

" Hello earth to Yusai" said Kira waving her hands. She then heard voices coming from the direction Yusai is heading to. " _Voices...did he hear them from where he was….I could barely even hear them." Thought Kira._

"Hi have you entered the tournament?" Said a guy. "Ya of course. You would be dumb to not enter." Said another guy.

Yusai and Kira started to walk in a group of people talking to each other. They were wearing armor and weapons.

" Woah...Did you see that Yusai….that guy just took out a gun out of nowhere." said Kira pointing at a guy holding a gun. Yusai was confused on what he was seeing. Screens were appearing in front of people. Yusai saw someone vanish but there was no reaction from the other people. " _What's going on here...where did you bring us Max."_ Thought Yusai.

" Welcome to gun Gale online" A screen appeared " Welcome to the game world of guns"

" _what did that just say….a game world...WE ARE STUCK IN A GAME!"_ Thought Kira with wide eyes. "Yusai.." said Kira and turned to Yusai. He had a screen in front of him. " What are you doing." Said Kira. " oh just checking my menu" said Yusai causally. Not paying attention to her.

" What are you talking about and why are you treating this like it is a usual thing for you." Said Kira with annoyance.

Yusai ignored her and began to check his mailbox. There is a message in it. " Hello Yusai. You must have figure out that you are not in the real world anymore. You are in a man made game that many people around the world play. I trapped you here because your power won't fully work here since you now became data. But there is a way out of the game instead of clicking the logout button. You must reach a certain place that I will give the location to and until then you will have to watch your back because you can die easily here. You will have a bar above your head that shows your health and what level of you are in. The lower the level you are, the easier to lower your health. But there is something different that separates you and the other players. You are alive…..oh and there is someone in the game that can kill people through the game…..well goodbye Yusai and see you later…" from Max.

"So we are stuck here" said Kira looking over Yusai's shoulder.

" Whaaat!" Said Yusai, startle by Kira.

" What, you were looking at something so why shouldn't I...anyway we should search for the person who can kill people in the game." Said Kira rubbing her chin.

"What are you saying we need to get out" said Yusai

"No we can't we need to find the guy….he's dangerous and can harm people here who just want to have fun." Said Kira.

"How are we going to find him...remember he can kill us easily since we are only level 1." Said Yusai.

"Well we should gain experience uh...I heard some people say that there is a tournament happening...we should go" said Kira walking in a building, leaving Yusai behind.

" wait...ugh" said bumping into someone,dropping to the floor.

" Sorry" said Yusai

" uh no problem it didn't hurt" said a stranger wearing black cloak.

"What's taking you so lo...oh..sorry did this idiot push you." Said Kira looking at the guy on the floor.

"No. It was an accident don't worry about it." Said the stranger.

"Say sorry( looking at Yusai then looking back at the stranger)...hi my name is Kira."said Kira raising her hand to him.

"Hi my name is Kirito" said Kirito shaking her hand.

Kira was staring at Yusia with tick marks on her head. "Yusai introduce yourself." Said Kira grabbing his arm and pulling him near.

" oh yeah, hi my name is Yusai" said Yusai.

"Are you guys new here" said Kirito.

Kira got an idea. " Ya we are and we need a tutorial about this game for newbies like us...can you help us." Said Kira

"Well..( Scratching back of his head)..I'm also new here too but someone helped me start so I should pay it forward..come follow me." Said Kirito leading them into a building.

"Hi why are we letting this guy help us." Whispered Yusai to Kira.

"What do you mean idiot..he can helps more than us doing it by ourselves and it doesn't hurt for you to be nice." Whispered Kira back.

When they got inside, there was many players hanging out.

"Well, follow me...here is where you purchase weapons." Said Kirito standing in front of a wall full of weapons.

"OK, how do we get them." Said Yusai trying to grab a gun.

"Oh easy..just do this( touched a weapon) and the then a screen will pop up and will say 'purchase' and that's all." Said Kirito with a smile.

"Uh. Kirito I don't think it's working...I'm getting a message saying ' don't have enough credits' …..what are credits?" Said Kira with a confused look.

" oh well credits are like money you use to purchase things" said Kirito normally.

"..."

"...um Kirito you do remember that we are newbies right" said Kira.

" ya" said Kirito with a blank expression.

" _don't tell me he's an idiot to"_ said Kira rubbing her temple.

" wel.."

" How do we get credits" said Yusai.

" Well by doing some quest but you probably need to do a lot to get a useful weapon." Said Kirito.

" Alright is there another way to get easy Credit" said Yusai.

" There is a game here that has a lot of credits for you if you win but..( began Scratching his head and a sweat drop) I already took the prize." Said Kirito with a smile.

"Wel…" Kira got interrupted again.

"Is there any chance that there is some credit left" said Yusai.

"Maybe" said Kirito.

"Wel…"

"OK sho..(smack)...oh Kira why did you it me." Said Yusai rubbing his bump on his head.

"Well you always keep interrupting me you IDIOT!" Said Kira.

"Are you guys a couple" said Kirito bluntly.

" WHAT NO!" Said the both of them with blushes.

"Oh ok" said Kirito beginning to walk.

" Hi where you going" said Yusia back to normal.

" You were going to ask me to show you the game so follow me" said Kirito. They both began to follow him.

They reached it "Well the prize now is 25,000 credits if you win but you should know it's kind of hard to win it." Said Kirito.

" Wel.."

" Doesn't look that hard." Said Yusai walking in front of the game. Kira had tick marks but calmed down but will get him later.

Yusai accepted the game. The game is starting. He began to run. He dodged upcoming bullets. Then he was near the cowboy( when Kirito was near last time) then five bullets came at him. Time froze a little and Yusai sensed where the bullets were heading then dodged each one and then was able to reach the end and touched the cowboy. ' Winner'

" Seems like I won." Said Yusai with a smile.

" Ya but now there is not enough prize money for me." Said Kira with a frown.

" Nice moves Yusai…..oh and Kira there is still away for you to get money, Yusai can share it with you" said Kirito.

"Wha!.."

" Really, Yusai give me half of the prize." Said Kira with a deadly glare.

Yusai was shivering from that glare. From the beginning he joined the organization, he experience kira's glare many times and he knows that when she glares at you, you must obey what she says.

" okay" said Yusai with water pellets coming from his head. Kirito felt her glare, it does remind him of a certain someone who can make him shiver.

" but I don't know how to" said Yusai. Looking at Kirito for help.

" oh right go to your menu and then click here then here..and now Kira there should be a screen popping up.

" Yes there is" said Kira with a smile. Then pressed the option to accept and now has 12500 credit added in her account.

" Well then now it's time to choose your weapon." Said Kirito. They both began to head towards the weapon wall. Both Yusai and Kira purchased the photon Sword.

"Wow.. surprised you would take that weapon for your choice." Said Kirito.

"Well we both know how to use a sword so why not get something you are used to." Said Kira.

"Hi Kirito can you tell me about the tournament I keep on hearing about." Said Yusai.

"Oh ya, I already signed up...it's mostly about winning and proving that you're the best...You can enter with a team or be alone." Said Kirito.

" Where can you sign up." Said Yusai.

"Follow me" said Kirito. They began to walk to a black box. "Just put your information here and you're done." Said Kirito. Yusai started to sign up. Kira had tick marks because he did not say thank you.

" Thank you for all your help Kirito." Said Kira.

" Ya no…(beep).. well it's seems like it's my turn...well I'll be seeing you in the tournament. " said Kirito leaving them.

" Well then we should.." Yusai began to walk away and ignoring her.

" Hi wait Yusai..We need to sign up." Said Kira.

"I already did" said Yusai not turning around.

"Well did you sign me up" said Kira with frustration.

"No" said Yusai.

"What..why"

"Because I'm doing this solo"

" bu.."

" Kira you should know I do things my way...we are not in the real world anymore and from here on out I'm not part of the organization anymore. I'm my own person who will win this tournament for me." Said Yusai.

Kira clenched her fists putting her head down and her fangs were covering her eyes. "What did you say. Have you heard anything from what I told you about the guy who can kill people in the game."

".."

"We are going to find the person who can kill people in this game" said Kira.

".."

" Do you even care( a tear began to fall) ..ever this you joined us I barely see a change in you...if you only joined us because you want revenge...you are not worthy of that stone but if I'm wrong, just say it or leave and I'll handle this on my own." Said Kira with tears sliding her cheeks.

"..." Yusai began to walk away.

"Jerk!" Said Kira to herself and ran the other way and tears were pouring out of her eyes.

Yusai entered the changing room and began to put his armor. He is wearing a dark red cape cloak.

He got out and waited in the lounge where you must wait until you get called. When he arrived he was sitting in the corner with his arms crossed and his hair cover his eyes. He sensed Kira coming in and saw her through his hair. She was wearing light blue jacket and wearing armor on her arms. Kira notice Yusai sitting alone but decided she should go as far away from him. She went to the other side of the lounge. " _Uh..I sense something" thought_ Yusai. He started to look around and find the source then found a figure with a dark cloak and a hoodie over his head. He also notice he was wearing a mask that looks like a skeleton. " _hmmm..seems like things will about to get interesting"_ thought Yusai smirking and leaning back to his position again.

After Kirito's match, It was Kira then after her it was Yusai. Each match they one and now it's the final match between Yusai, Kirito, Kira and reaper. Kirito was in the lounge and stared at Yusai and Kira in opposite sides. " _Seems like they have a fight..uh_ " thought Kirito with a sigh. " _I wonder if reaper is death gun?" Thought Kirito._ He was hired by someone to investing a player who goes by the name death gun who is able to kill someone through GGO.

" _Why, why, why..ughhh...that jerk, that stupid..emotionless Jerk…" thought_ Kira clenching her fist on the table. " _Why do I care anyway...ugh(thud..her head rested on the table)..he makes me so mad..so why do I…uh"_ Kira thought stopped. Someone poked her shoulder. "Uh.. excuse me but are you ok" said a girl with blue hair and wearing a blue and white long sleeve jacket. Kira raised her head and face her,rubbing her eyes. "Ya sorry...it's just a jerk stuck in my head." Said Kira. The girl giggled " Really..hmmm..who is this 'jerk' that is stuck in your head"said the girl.

" Just someone emotionless, stubborn and rude guy I know." Said Kira with an irritating tone. The girl giggle.

"Wow this must be some guy that gets on your nerves" said the girl with a smile.

"You don't know half of it..uh..I did not catch your name" said Kira with a blank expression.

"Oh sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Asuna." Said Asuna with a smile raising her hand towards Kira.

"..hello Asuna. My name is Kira" said Kira shaking her hand.

They started to talk about Yusai, who Kira told Asuna the name of the jerk. They both started to laugh and enjoy themselves but then Kira stopped laughing and began to look down.

"What's the matter Kira" said Asuna in a worried tone. Reaching her hand out to reach hers.

" Sorry it's just…(tear started to fall) ..it hurts" said Kira holding her fist to her heart.

"It seems like this Yusai guy made your way into your heart." Said Asuna.

A tint of pink appeared on her cheeks. She started to rub her eyes fast.

" What..no what are you talking about.. I don't have feelings for Yusai" said Kira looking straight at Asuna with puffed eyes and pink cheeks.

"Hmmm..sure you don't." Said Asuna sarcastically.

" I(beep)..oh it's seems like the final match is about to begin" said Kira

"Oh you're participating" said Asuna

"Oh ya" said Kira. Started to get off her chair.

"Well good luck." Said Kira with a smile.

"Oh wait a minute..I forgot to ask why are you here...you don't seem like the kind of girl that are into guns." Said Kira

Asuna began to blush. "Well you're right but there is someone important to me here and I'm here to cheer him on" said Asuna with a smile.

"Hmm..wel..(beep) ..seems like I can't keep it waiting. Well I'll see you later Asuna." Said Kira. Walking away. Asuna was waving her hand to her. " _Someone important to her uh...it must be one of the players in the final match...I know Yusai can't even get a girl...so there is only that reaper guy or...Kirito..hmm"_ thought Kira standing ready to be transported to the arena.

Every player in the final round are about to be teleported to the field. '3..2...1.. Start'. They all were transported to different areas. The layout was like a desert with some green and some broken down buildings.

"Time to start" said Yusai to himself with a grin. He began to sense him and started to run full speed ahead.

(Lounge)

" _What is that guy doing running into battle...he could be seen easily." Thought Asuna_.

(Desert)

A cloak figure sensed someone charging in his direction and decided to wait for him.

" _That idiot what does he think he's doing running in!" Thought Kira_. Hiding behind a building.

" _Wow..it seems like he's not afraid of being scenes I wonder?." Thought Kirito and raised his gun at him and focused in….and shot at him._

" _...uh.." Thought Yusai._ He sensed a bullet coming his way and took hissword fast and sliced it without turning and kept running with a smile.

 _(Lounge)_

" _What he was able to see that without turning...could he be?" thought Asuna with a_ curious expression.

(desert)

Yusai can feel him but..(clank) His sword was blocking Kira's sword when she is in mid air. Her eyes were determine.

Yusai backed away a little and then began to counterattack.

Each swing he makes Kira is able to counter it. Their eyes did not separate from each other. Every move the other makes, they know what they are going to do next.(spzzz) Yusai and Kira collided and now they are looking at each other.

"Seems like you improved from last time we spar." Said Kira holding her ground.

"Well all that training alone helped." Said Yusai with a smile.

"You should know I'm better than you in sword fighting so you shouldn't think that you can beat me here even though we're in a game." Said Kira smiling. Yusai put his head down and his hair was cover his eyes. Kira was confused.

"Your right, you are better than me but I just see you has another obstacle that I need to go through..( moved forward)..I plan on surpassing you Kira." Said Yusai in a serious tone looking at her.

" _What his eyes. I can see determination and no doubt that he can win"_ thought Kira. She felt shivers down her spine and let go some of her strength on her sword. Yusai saw his chance. He Broke off with her then ducked down and aimed at her stomach. He cut her and she jumped back holding her wound. She looked down at her wound and saw some crystals coming out of her then she check her health bar, it seemed it went down a little. "Tch..yaahhh." Yelled Kira charging at his direction but Yusai was too fast and was able to be right in front of her holding his sword near her neck. His eyes gazed into her.

"You surrender" said Yusai.

Kira was shocked and was not able to move. Her eyes then was covered by her hair.

"Yes" said Kira in a whisper. The sword went away from her neck and Yusai began to walk to the direction he was heading before.

Kira then began to teleport out of the arena.

(The lounge)

" _Oh my god, Kira"_ thought Asuna after seeing Kira's match then heading to the direction she will spawn.

{Your right, you are better than me but I just see you has another obstacle that I need to go through…..I Will Surpass You!} Remembered Kira smiling at the end. She saw Asuna heading towards her and hugged her.

"Kira..sorry" said Asuna holding her tight.

" It's alright..( patting her head..)..I'm ok" said Kira pushing her away a little with a smile.

" _She's smiling_ " thought Asuna. Kira began to head to the lounge then turned to Asuna.

"Are you coming?"

Snapping from her thoughts." Uh..y-ya" said Asuna with a stutter and started to follow her to the lounge.

(Desert)

(Phzzz)...(phzzz) weapons are clashing together. Kirito's sword and Death gun gun. They were fighting for quite some time. There bars are half and are pretty bashed up. Kirito sung his sword at him but was blocked by his gun then jumped back. Death gun shot a barrage of bullets at him but Kirito used his sword to block them while he dodged them and did some back flips. Death gun then pulled out his knife(Starship Metal Estoc) and began to spar with Kirito. Death gun was able to reach his side and cut off his arm holding the his sword. Kirito was caught off balanced and then was pushed to the ground by death gun. He stabbed Kirito and paralyzed him. He pulled out a gun towards Yusai. " _No..I can't die!" Though_ t Kirito staring at the gun. He was sweating alot and breathing hard.

( The lounge)

" No..( hand cover her mouth)..Kirito" said Asuna with wide eyes.

"Wow ..what's the matter Asuna...do you know Kirito." Said Kira holding her shoulder trying to calm her down.

"How do you know him." Said Asuna turning to her.

"He helped me and the Jerk" said Kira

Asuna started backed at the screen. "We need to stop this" said Asuna walking away but was stopped by Kira.

" What's the matter Asuna...Are you afraid that Kirito might lose...Don't worry he will co.." Said Kira interrupted by Asuna with eyes wide and tears coming from them.

"No ...you dont understand...Kirito won't come back." Said Asuna

"What are you talking about?"

"Kirito told me that there is a player who can kill someone through ggo..and I think it's death gun..and he's about.." Said Asuna crying and falling forward and was caught by Kira. She took in what Asuna said. " _Oh no"_ thought Kira. She turned to the screen and then was shock on what she saw. Asuna was curious on why Kira is not saying anything but then saw her staring at the screen with a shocked face and then she also stared at the screen. Her eyes widen and her mouth open with disbelief.

(Desert)

Kirito was laying on the ground with is eyes widen and mouth open. He couldn't believe what he is seeing in front of him. Yusai was standing his back faced to him with a spike piercing out of him with death gun in front of him holding his knife(Starship Metal Estoc) through him while Yusai pierced him with his sword. Both leaning on each other with crystals coming out of there wound. Yusai's health bar is near finished

"Yusai..(flashback)..{"Get away from him" said Yusai from a far. Death gun stood back a then appeared between Kirito and Death gun. "I've been waiting to face you" said Yusai. He started to attack Death gun. They both kept clashing into each then death gun shot a barrage of bullets at him which made him move away from Kirito. Death gun took his chance and began to charge at Kirito with his knife(Starship Metal Estoc) but Yusai was faster and got in between them. "Where do you think you're going" said Yusai. He brought his sword up while Death gun charged at him.(phzzzz) there weapons pierced each other}...Yusai why!" yelled Kirito with tears.

Yusai turned his head back to him.

"Because your my friend" said Yusai and with a smile.

( the Lounge)

Asuna and Kira could not believe their eyes. Tears were coming out of both their eyes with their mouth open and eyes widen.

" _No...No...No.. Yusai..Yusai"_ "YUSAI" screamed Kira.

( Desert)

"Yusai...Yusai.( tears falling)...because I'm your friend...how could you do this...we just met! We barely know each other.!" Yelled Kirito with anger.

"You helped me and Kira and I think of you has a nice guy." Said Yusai smiling at him.

"Because I helped you and a nice guy...thats the most idiotiotic thing I could hear...why would you do this for someone who just helped you play." Said Kirito with his head down and his hair covering his eyes.

"Because you're my friend and I will do anything to protect my friends." Said Yusai looking at him with no doubt in his eyes.

( the lounge)

" _Friend" Asuna thought_.

Kira was in shocked in hearing what Yusai said.

(Desert)

" Why you crying( looking confused)"

"What..( staring at Yusai)..I'm crying because you got stabbed and will die!" Said Kirito.

"No I won't" said Yusai calmly.

" Yes you would death gun can kill people through ggo!... If you die here….you will die in the real the real world!( screamed last part)" said Kirito.

"No I'm not"

" Yes you are!"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are, idiot!"

" Your the idiot"

"No I'm not you ar.." got interrupted.

"No I'm not you idiot..( turned his head facing death gun)..I'm not going to die.I still have something to do..{ Flashback of Max}" said Yusai.

" To prove it..I will win!( shouted the last part)" said Yusai. He started to walk forward.

"So let's finish this"(glaring at death gun)

(Phzzz) Yusia took out his sword from death gun. Death gun stood away from was standing tall glaring at him and grinning. He began to charge at him. Death gun did not have time to react.( phzzz) Yusai appeared behind him and sliced two of his arms. Death gun kneeled down at Disappeared.

Kirito had his eyes open the whole time. Yusai then began going toward him.

"Tch...dont give me that look" Yusai said with annoyance. Raising his sword. " Told you I would win" smiling at Kirito(phzzzz) Kirito then disappeared. 'Winner Yusai' Yusai then was standing with a smile in the desert then disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8

**Unleashing the Monster**

Kira and Asuna were running to the spawning area and saw many players gathering and waiting for Yusai and Kirito. (Thud) Kira and Asuna got in front of the crowd and saw Kirito on the ground. Asuna was about to run to him but then saw the figure pointing a sword at him.

Yusai appeared but had his sword raised to Kirito. Glaring at him.

Kira saw this and said "What are you doi…(phzz)" Yusai pulled out the knife(Starship Metal Estoc) at pointing it at Kira not looking at her. Asuna felt scared seeing Yusai pointing a sword to Kirito.

"Ple.." Said Asuna but was interrupted by Yusai.

"Why did you wait for me to stab you Kirito?"said Yusai glaring at him.

" uhh" said Kirito not having a word to say.

"You didn't fight back...or what...did you start going easy on me because you are worried about me even though I told you I'm perfectly fine." Said Yusai with anger.

" …" Kirito was staring at him with wide eyes not knowing what to say.

"I challenge you Kirito (looking at him with determination)..I can sense how strong you are and I will not take a 'no' for answer, even if I have to find you in the real world, I will get the fight I want...You hear" Yusai said in a serious tone. Pulling the sword away from him.

"And you( staring at Kira with serious eyes)..Your coming with me...were getting out of here" said Yusai and began to pull back is knife.

He started to walk to the exit.

"Wait!..." Said Kirito standing looking at Yusai back.

".."

"I need to know how you survive" said Kirito staring at his back.

" because I'm alive" said Yusai staring back.

"What!" Said Kirito with disbelief.

"If you want to know more(folding his arms behind his head and walking away) follow me" said Yusai leaving.

 **Unknown Dimension**

"Seems like things will start to get interesting with Kirito and Asuna joining." Said Yusai with a smile.

"..."

"Really nothing from you...uh why bother...I dealt with the pain that I got and beaten the holograms and no 'good job Yusai' or anything uh" said Yusai with annoyance looking at Tomo.

 **Gun Gale online**

"Ahoooo! Kira why did you hit me" said Yusai with a pout rubbing his bumps on his head.

"That's for Interrupting me..(thud) that's for going solo(thud) that's for cutting me (thud) and that's for scaring me for almost dying." Said Kira with anger. Kirito and Asuna was staring at them and felt a sudden urge to move away.

"Chee..wait I scared you?" Said Yusai tilting his head.

Kira started to blush "What I was just worried that I will get in trouble with Tenso if I don't bring you back in one piece." Said Kira her face was fully red.

"Hmph..sorry for Interrupting but can you tell me who are you guys" said Kirito.

"Oh ya..sorry but this demon kept on…(thud)"

"Who are you calling a demon uh" said Kira after punching his head.

"Uh Kirito. I dont think it's the right time to ask them" whispered Asuna to Kirito. He nodded but he really wants to know what happened in the battle.

"Sorry but someone needs to learn his manners" said Kira leaving a bruised Yusai on the ground.

"Well then where should I start off" said Kira. She began explaining how she and Yusai got here, leaving out their secret, and about the message and the person that trapped them here.

"So you guys are trapped here by someone named Max. How can someone be able to do that without entering the game using the nerve gear." Said Kirito.

"If that's true how could you have survived that attack by death gun." Said Asuna.

"Because I'm alive" said Yusai. Kira looked confused with his answer.

"Explain a bit more idiot." Said Kira with frustration.

"Remember the message. It said our power energy has decreased but not our bodies. Even I'm a lower level than other people, does not mean I won't give up fighting and die. My will is much stronger than that and I am the one that decides how much energy I have left in me to fight" said Yusai.

"So to simplify it..it is your strong will that saved you from death" said Kirito.

"Wow. That's incredible." Said Asuna.

"Ya.I don't think that is it but it does make some sense"said Kira.

"So how are you guys going to get out" said Kirito.

"Follow the directions Max gave me" said Yusai.

"Alright I'll help" said Kirito.

"What. I don't think you should…(interruption)" said Kira.

"Ok but don't hold us back, who knows what Max has in store...He could have probably find how to harm you here that will affect you in the real world" said Yusai.

"Well. I still have a debt to pay for saving me and I think I won't be killed that easy this time around." Said Kirito. He started opening his main menu.

"What are you talking about" said Kira with a confused look.

"You will see what I'm talking about" said Kirito. A bright flash appeared around Kirito. His appearance changed to a black cloak with White feathers around the collar (New ALO appearance).

" the new outfit" said Yusai.

"This is from another game. Similar to this one. I transferred my old account into this one." Said Kirito.

"Why do that" said Kira.

"Because in that account I have more skills and abilities than this one and a higher level." Said Kirito crossing his arms.

"So in short, you've become stronger now." Said Yusai grinning.

"Ya..(grinning back)..I am" said Kirito meeting his gaze. Their oras around them became tensed.(thud)(thud)

"Enough you two. It seems like you made up your mind but what about..(starting to turn to Asuna)" said Kira. She had a shocked look when she saw her. Asuna had a change in a new outfit(new ALO appearance).

"What?..You didn't think you're going to leave me behind now would you (glaring at them)" said Asuna. Each of them started to have shivers going down their spines and they were sweating bullets.

" _Oh great not another demon to work with"_ thought Yusai. Then began to come back to his senses.

"Well than let's go to the location where Max told us to go to."said Yusai beginning to walk. The others started to follow him with the girls at the back and the guys at the front.

 **Unknown Dimension**

" Seems like things will start to go bad..I'm going to feel pain Tomo.(started to cry comically at Tomo)" said Yusai.

"..."

"Really no comment..fine forget it..leave me and my pain" said Yusai sulking.

 **Gun Gal Online**

The four of them are near their destination. They are surround by buildings, some are broken down and some are slanted.

Yusai began to sense something and stopped. Everyone else stopped with confusing faces.

"Why did you stop Yusai." Said Kira.

".."

"Hello Yusai"

"..."

Kira lost her patience and began to attack him but was stopped by saw her pointing at something and it was Kirito. " _He seems like_ _he is looking for something"_ thought Kira. Kira then sensed something dark and got into fighting stance. Asuna also felt it and pulled her sword out.

"Seems like we have company" said Yusai coldly looking to the right.

"Something's coming get ready" said Kirito ready to jump. A beam of light came right at them. They jumped and dodged it. Yusai was first to react and began running to the direction the beam came from.

"Wait Yusai" Yelled Kira. Yusai ignored her and kept running with his eyes lock on his target. He pulled out his sword and attacked. He is too far for anyone to see him but they saw an explosion.

"That idiot" Kira said and began to run to the direction of the explosion. Kirito and Asuna looked at each other and nodded then followed Kira.

Yusai missed his target but then was punched and flew against a building.

"(Cough)(cough)...Show yourself." Said Yusai glaring in front of him.

A dark figure was seen in the smoke. " _There you are"_ thought Yusai and began to jump towards it.

"Found you" said Yusai swinging his sword but then…felt something on his right side. He could not see what the figure was because of the hood covering her face but could tell it's a women. Her hands glowed with a purple energy coming from it.

"It's time for you to awaken" said the women then punched his side and her hand went into Yusai. Yusai mouthed open and eyes widened.

Kira and the others made it but then saw Yusai falling. Kirito began to run has fast has he can and tried to catch him.

(Beat...beat…..beat) Yusai heart was pounding loud and then…

{"Test subject 012 is going out of control.."said a scientist. "Stabilize him" said the head scientist. "We can't..he broke the restraints he's free." Said the scientist. The doors flew opened. Something red and bloody was coming. Red Claws could be seen. The head popped out. It's was covered in blood red and eyes were white. It had blood red ears. His mouth opened and fangs could be seen. Then the whole body came out. It walked on all fours. His whole body was blood red. It had red 4 red tails from behind that was bigger than his body length.

"Rrrrrrr….ROOAAARRR" it screamed and began to destroying everything around him.

"Oh my God it's a monster!" Said one of the scientist.

"We need to get out of here!" Screamed another scientist.

There was 11 scientist trying to run away but the beast was faster. He began to charge at them. It cut down the scientist with its claws. Blood was everywhere, the floor, walls and the ceiling. The beast then saw a little girl but when he came near her, her eyes were dark. It began to raise its claws and…} " _NO!..NO!...NOOOOOOO!" Yusai_ began screaming in his thoughts.

Yusai was on the ground but had red energy coming from his body. He was holding his head. Screaming in pain.

"Yusai!(scream)...what happen!" Yelled Kira. Her eyes were full with worry.

"Kirito what's wrong with Yusai!" Screamed Asuna looking at Kirito was near Yusai.

"Dont come near" Kirito said coldly still looking at Yusai and one hand one is sword on his back.

"What! wh.."Kira was interrupted by Yusai's scream.

Yusai began to crouched down and his hands were supporting him. His Nails were digging into the ground.(beat...beat...beattt) His heart beated loudly. Then his eyes changed into red. His skin was peeling off and a red cloak appeared on him covering each part of his body. His nails grew. His hair started pointing up. His teeth grew sharper.

"Whats happening to him" said Asuna staring at Yusai with fear.

"This can't be happening again.." Said Kira staring at him in disbelief.

"What are talking about" said Asuna turning to her.

"I saw him like this before but now it's different….I feel a dark energy coming from him" said Kira still staring at Yusai.

Yusai felt like his whole body was burning. His mind was beginning to fog.

His hands started to turn blood red and his legs blood red was reaching his head. Four red tails started to grow and was bigger than him. His face then was being covered until there was no skin left. Big pointing hears started to grow on his head. Kira and the others was shocked on what they are seeing.

"RRRRROOOOOOAAAARRR!"

Yusai turned into a blood red monster. He started to charge at the girls but ..(phzzz) Kirito sword was blocking Yusai and pushed him back.

Kiritos hair was covering his eyes. He began to charge at Yusai."aaaahhhhh" (phzzzz) He was able to push Yusai. He pulled out his other sword and began to run after him. Yusai sensed him and used his tails and stretched them towards him. Kirito saw them coming and used his swords to block them then Yusai appeared right in front of him and threw him into a building which made a huge crater.

"KIRITO!" Screamed Asuna.

Kira was shocked and scared. " _Yusai what…(KIRITO!)"_ She was snapped from her thoughts by Asuna's screaming. She saw Kirito getting up and charging to Yusai. " _What I'm doing" thought_ Kira. Her bangs started to cover eyes. She began to reach for her sword. She began to inhale and exhale. She calmed her nerves.

"Asuna…(looking straight at the fight)..are you ready" said Kira in a calm yet serious tone.

Asuna heard how calm she was then began to calm herself. She knows that Kirito can handle himself but still worries about him. She began to reach her sword.

"Ya" said Asuna looking at the fight. They both began to charge towards Yusai.

Kirito and Yusai are clashing into each other. Yusai's tails stretching towards Kirito and cutting him slightly. " _Ugh..why does it burn..it feels real"_ thought Kirito.

"Yusai you need to snap out of it." Said Kirito.

"..rrrrrrr"

Yusai ignored him and began to strike at him.(phzzz) His swords blocked his claw.

"Ugh..Yusai snap out of it!" Yelled Kirito and pushed of Yusai and created distance between them.

"Kirito!" Yelled Asuna. Coming towards him with Kira.

"Asuna!, Kira!, what are you guys doing here it's n.." Said Kirito but was interrupted.

"Kirito, don't think you are handling him on your own, Yusai is our friend and is my leader( blushing a little)..we will bring him back to his senses together." Said Kira. She began to run towards Yusai. He saw her coming and charged at her.

"Kirito, we need to help her"said Asuna. Kirito nodded and both started going towards Yusai.

Yusai was surround by Asuna on his way right, Kirito on his left and Kira right in front. They kept on attacking him but his tails kept on blocking their attacks. He jumped away from them and dug his tails underground.

"Whats he doing" said Asuna with confusion.

"Why did he pierce the ground" said Kirito.

Kira was trying to figure out what he is trying to do. Then she sensed something coming underground. Her eyes widen.

" Guys look out!" Yelled Kira. Tails popped out of the ground. Kirito and Asuna was able to dodge them. The tails began to strike them. Kirito and Asuna tried to block it but kept on feeling the burns on their skin like it was real. Kira was staring at Yusai, tears started to fall from her cheeks. " _Yusai come back to me" thought Kira._ One of his tails strike her and she fell but was able to block the incoming tail.

"RRRRROOOAAAAR!" Kira was able to push him off and create distance between them.

The tails then went back to normal. Yusai started to stand but was in a squatting position. His tails then spread out pointing upward towards Yusai's head. His mouthed opened wide and a dark energy ball appeared. He seemed to be charging ball of energy increased in size.

"Whats he doing!" Said Asuna in fear.

"It's seems like he's charging up for something….We need to get out of the path of his fire" said Kirito.

"I don't think we can't...that energy power is to massive we need to run miles away from him to avoid the blast." Said Kira clenching her hands.

They stared at Yusai, they don't know what they should do.

 **?**

POV Yusai.

 _Where I'm I. Ugh why can't I move. Uh what is that. " Yusai!" ..uh Kirito. "Yusai!" ..Asuna. "Yusai!" ...Kira. I could hear them. They sound in trouble. Uuughhh...dammit I can't move._

" _Yusai…"_

 _uh that voice..the one that helped me…_

" _It seems like you're in trouble"_

 _Who are you_

( a glowing a figure appeared. He had a white cloak with some red at the bottom of it. He has blonde spiky hair. He was wearing a bandana with some type of symbol but the glow was cover it and his face)

" _My name is Naruto Uzumaki_ "

 _Nar..Naruto uzumaki_

" _ya"_

 _Where I am I_

" _You are inside your mind"_

 _What?...why_

" _A dark power took control of you"_

 _What how!_

" _That women used her power of pain to awake the monster"_

 _Women….pain( flashback)_

 _{_ Oh my God it's a monster!" Said one of the scientist.

"We need to get out of here!" Screamed another scientist.

There was 11 scientist trying to run away but the beast was faster. He began to charge at them. It cut down the scientist with its claws. Blood was everywhere, the floor, walls and the celling. The beast then saw a little girl but when he came near her, her eyes were dark. It began to raise its claws and..}

 _Oh my god did I._

" _Yes..that was you."_

 _How...I can't remember.. Ugh ..it hurts_

" _Your memories from your past is locked away from you"_

 _What?_

" _Some type of seal or magic locked your memories"_

 _Why_

" _I don't know"_

 _YOU DONT KNOW!...so why are you here!_

" _I know your angry but I can't explain all of it now but I will tell you this...I'm not able to see you...but I can connect with you through your mind...I only appear when you're in trouble"_

 _What..so your telling me it was an accident.._

" _Well sort of. You see I was doing some training. And I might have accidently connect with you"_

… _.uh..really...your stupid.._

" _Hi I'm not the one that is hurting his friends(waving his hands dramatically on his side)"_

 _What did you say?_

" _(He stopped) Yusai you turned into a monster that is attacking your friends"_

 _(His eyes widen in shocked)...dammit..ugh(trying to get up)..I need to move_

" _Im going to help you Yusai"_

 _What. Why...you are here by accident._

" _Even if it's by accident I can't not let you hurt your friends...you see I actually was in your position once...I hurt a friend I care about. Love(whispered that part)...so I will seal the power in you but this does not mean it's not in you...you must find a way to get rid of it(began to raise his right hand)"_

 _Ok… Thank you…_

" _(Smiling through the glow)..I should tell you one more thing...the excerise I'm doing is about synchronizing with someone you have a close bond to...it makes you and the person connect your mind which allows you to share each other's power and skill. I think we can do it even though I barely know you...I feel that you are special somehow… but I don't think we will meet anymore since what I'm about to do will take it a lot of chakra but I hoped in the future we can meet and have some ramin together. (His right hand started to have a sign)_

 _(A bright flashed blinding Yusai)_

 **Gun Gale Online**

"What's going on" said Asuna looking at Yusai. He stopped charging his power. His tails started to shrink down. He bent forward and started to dig his claws in the ground.

"UUUUUUUUGGHHHHH!" Screamed in pain.

The blood red was fading. Yusai skin colour was returning. His features started to go back to normal(eyes,hands,teeth,hair). Kira and the others had their mouths opened and their eyes widen.

Yusai went back to normal then fell unconscious(thud). Everybody broke out of their trance by the thud and then ran towards Yusai. Kira was the first person to reach him and brought him on her lap. Tears were falling.

"What...just"said Kirito with a confused expression.

"I... don't know" said Asuna looking at Kira and Yusai.

"...I don't know either but what's more important is that we go him back" said Kira cleaning her tears away

"Your right" said Asuna smiling and clean a tear from the corner of her eye.

"We should find a place to rest" said Kirito pulling a card out of his pocket.

"What is that" said Kira looking confused.

"A good friend gave it to me…(flashback){ "Hi, Kirito" said a older boy(with a light covering his face) throwing a card at him. "Whats this?" Looking at the card blankly. "It's a gift...that card can teleport you to a location that you've been in...like your summer cottage in SAO(smiling)...you can also go their without using the nerve gear so you will be their alive and don't worry you can get out with the card too so don't worry and also when you do use it, it makes a copy in the game so you can use it in the game and you can bring Asuna and Yui too" said the boy. "This is amazing but you already did too much for me and Asuna and even Yui, you did something for her that me and Asuna can only dream of...you gave her life" "Ya but she also helped me too but you do know that she will have some powers" said the boy. "Ya I do but don't forget me and Asuna also have some power to now even out of the game" "Ya( Scratching his head) sorry about that"said the boy with a smile. " don't worry about it(smiling)...and thank you...Peter"}...this card will take us somewhere safe. Asuna smilied at the card and remember the person who made their dreams a reality. Kirito began to activate the card and a bright light flashed surrounding everyone and they all disappeared.

 **Unknown Dimension**

"UUUUUUGGHHHHH" Yusai and screamed in agony.

"Dammit...ugh...this...ugh…..sucks..ugh" said Yusai in between pain.

"It's seems like it's working" Tomo said.

"What...ugh...did.. ….suspect...uuughhh" said Yusai.

"You were to cheery instead of scared"

"Well...ugh.I told you have been through worse" (pain slowly going away)

"..."

"Uh..what you like seeing me in pain...sorry bud but I know a someone who likes me to suffer( smiling) she really becomes a demon when she's angry like a red head I know. But she has a good reason to be whenever I do something stupid or when I make her worry" said Yusai and with his smile going away.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Past**

 **SAO**

 **Kirito and Asuna's summer cottage**

Kirito, Asuna and Kira arrived at the house. They lay Yusai on one of the beds.

"Wow this place is amazing" said Kira looking at her surroundings.

"Ya..sure is" said Asuna smiling.

"So this is your house..(looking at Asuna, smirking)..are you and Kirito together"

Asuna face was fully pink. "Y..Ya" stuttering Asuna.

"Mommy, daddy your here" said a child's voice.

" _Mommy,daddy"_ thought Kira then she saw a little girl who came in the room and hugged Asuna **.**

"Hi Yui" said Kirito and Asuna with a smile.

Kira began to put the pieces together. She started pointing at Asuna. "M..ommy and..(pointed at Kirito) . " said Kira with a shock in her face.

"Well ya you see.." Kirito began to rub the back of his neck.

"Sorry Kira let me introduce you to our daughter Yui..say hello to Kira." Said Asuna in a cheerful tone.

"Nice to me you Kira" said Yui and rising a hand up to her.

"Uh..hi Yui ' _so cute'(thought)" said Kira_ shaking her hand.

"So this mean you guys..(pointing at both of them and her face was steaming of thoughts about how they caught Yui.)" Said Kira.

"Uh.." Kirito was confused.

It didn't take long for Asuna to take what Kira was implying.

"Wait no!...uh you see Yui is our adopted daughter" said Asuna with a steaming face. Kirito then took in what Asuna said and his face was flushed.

"Oh make sense I guess" said Kira calming down.

"Mommy who is that guy over there" said Yui pointing at Yusai.

Asuna came back to her senses and her smile went away.

"His name is Yusai a friend of ours that is not feeling well...we should make supper Yui…(looking at Kira) you probably are hungry so I will make something" said Asuna walking out of the room with Yui.

Kira stared at Yusai. " _What happen to you Yusai…(cough)"_ Kira was interrupted by a cough.

"So. What are you going to do now" said Kirito.

"Well is seems like we're going to half of to stay her awh..( flashback Kirito's card)..wait that card of yours you can teleport us out of the game."said Kira going near him with hope in her eyes.

"Your right I can...I almost forgot(thud)"

"That's for forgetting something important." Said Kira after putting bruises on Kirito.

"Why does it hurt" said Kirito to himself. Kira heard that.

"What do you mean why does it hurt.." said Kira with confusion.

"Well you see when we were fighting Yusai demon form or monster form...when we contact I can feel a burning sensation like it's really happening."

"What"

"I think it also affected Asuna and knowing that I think Yusai is capable of hurting us here for real"

"So he can potentially kill you if he goes into his demon form" Kira said and I began to sit on the other bed near Yusai.

"Ya...but I don't understand it" said Kirito.

"It might be because of our power" said Kira in a low voice.

"What do you mean"

"We did not tell you everything about us because it's a secret that we need to keep that can put people in danger."

"..." Kirito stayed silent looking at her so she can keep going.

"In the real world we have a power that you can say it's supernatural.. But really it's the practice of chakra control" looked at Kirito to see if he's paying attention.

"..."

"We are part of a group that fights evil trying to cause problems in the world...we have special element power...I have wind and Yusai has fire. We got trapped here in this game world from a mission we went to but did not know it was a trap by..."

"Max" said Kirito with a low voice.

"Ya..(closed her eyes then opened them)..you know that telling you this..I'm breaking one of the rules I sore to follow"

"So why are you"

"Probably because we are endangering your life's and it's right for you to know who we are and what you are dealing with if you stay with us"

"Hmmm..you know that's sounds familiar" leaning against the wall.

"What do you me" said Kira with a confusing look.

"You know..me and Asuna..we already met someone like you"

"What!" Kira in shocked.

"Ya it was a really long time ago when I and Asuna were stuck in SAO"

"Wait you were stuck in this game"

"Ya..and the worst part is that if you die in the game you die in real life"

"..."Kira stared at the ground.

"It was hard...I didn't know how much I could take it...I saw my friends die and I killed people..(his hair was covering his eyes)"

Kira turn her head to him with shock.

"Uh..(Kirito look at Kira). they attacked me first..but I didn't want to kill them but when Asuna was in endangered I had too..We both began has strangers then later on we got married and created a life together here even though we wanted to go home..but (lower his head)..then something bad happened and...I lost her"

Kira's eyes widened at the last part.

"When I saw her gone right in front of me..I didnt care of living anymore and then I died right after I beat the person who trapped everyone and was able to free everyone who were still alive in the game… and then I met Asuna for the last time but so I thought."

"..." Kira with a confused look.

"Right after the whole SAO, my friend found a picture of Asuna in a game called ALO. I started to search for her in the game but first I had to do something that means a lot to her….you should know that Yui was not real"

"What"

"She's one of the admin that rann SAO but when we found her she lost her memories then after that we began treating her has our own but...then she was taken from us...I was able to save her but only her heart and I promised that I would bring her back to us and I did in ALO"

Kira had a smile on her face.

"After I done that I had to find Asuna but there was many things I have to face before I could rescue her and that's when I met Peter."

Kira had a shock in her face about the name " _Peter. the only person I know with that name would be…"_ Kira was snapped out her thoughts by Kirito.

"(Grinning) seems like you heard the name so I don't need to bother saying his last but I will say that he sometimes is called the man that can defeat an entire army own his own."

Kira was shocked about hearing the famous, Peter, who she learned in the organization, met with Kirito. She nodded.

"Ya, he's a true hero...he helped me getting back Asuna..and also did something that I thought was impossible."

"What was that " waiting for his answer.

"He brought Yui to life(smiling)"

Kira stood up and her mouth opened and eyes widen.

"W..what... " Stuttering.

"Peter had an enormous amount of power in him and it was over loading him and could have potentially kill him..it was the power of the immortal Phoenix, burning within him..when we started to escape, he took Yui and looked at me,to tell me that he was not going to harm her...but then he pierced her stomach with his hand but did not went through, it was in her...then his body started to glow and fire were surrounding both of them...Asuna was a crying out and wanted to run towards the fire put I grabbed her...then the fire extinguished and Peter was holding Yui in his arms..he was smiling. And before I could kill him mostly because I thought he killed Yui...he brought her to me and told me to but your eat to her chest...and when I did that I heard a pulse then Asuna heard it...we were both started crying so much because he just made Yui alive and told us that he implanted half of the Phoenix power into her that made her alive.."

"That's amazing"

"Ya..but he told us that there was one condition that we need to meet and that was to adopt her in real life..before we could have time to talk, he gave us papers and told us he took care of everything already and bought house a house for the three of us to live in(Scratching his head smiling)...he has a lot of money and power to do that and gave us a lot to last a life time so we can still go to school and take care of Yui but there is one side effect with Yui."

Kira was looking worried.

"Don't worry it's nothing bad but she will have some powers of her on and can enter SAO without the nerve gear"

"Oh, well at least it's nothing life threatening"

"Ya I know.."

"Wow, I can't believe you went through that..why are you telling me this"

"Because you told me you're secret so I should tell you mines"

"(Smiling) thank you..I just can't believe Peter did that for you, he really is a hero" Kirito nodded.

"So when do you want me to teleport you back home"

"Well after Yusai wakes…" Kira looked at his bed but then saw movement.

Yusai was awake and heard everything. He began to get up.

"Yusai your awake" Kira said going near. Kirito sensed something different around Yusai, something dark.

"Took you long enough we can finall.." But was interrupted

"No"

"What no why"

".."

"Were going back and that's Final...we need to tell Tenso what happened and what's wrong with you" said Kira about to grab him but then was shocked by something and pulled her hand back.

"I'm not going back(eyes covering by his hair)..but that doesn't mean that you can't go.." Kirito said sliding off the bed.

"What..(clenching her fist)..and what are you going to do here"

"I'm going to find Max"

"What!.Why!"

"I just need to see him" Yusai began walking to the door.

"You can't Yu.." She felt a dark energy surrounding Yusai, causing her to freeze in her spot.

"Thank you Kirito for helping me but for now on I think I will do this alone" said Yusai without looking at him. Kirito felt the energy coming from him and felt shivers go down his spine. Yusai began to walk.

"Wait.." Said Kira running towards him but was stopped by fire appearing behind him like a wall then disappeared.

"What just happen" said Kira to herself. She began to run downstairs and Kirito followed.

Asuna and Yui were in the kitchen and heard footsteps coming from upstairs. Kira was the first one to get down and saw Asuna.

"Asuna did you see Yusai pass by here"

Asuna was confused. "No..isn't he in bed"

"No he woke about but is acting different" said Kirito already made it down. Then all three of them tried searching for him..

"Yui stay here OK" said Asuna but Yui pouted and nodded.

They checked everywhere.

"He's no where" said Kira.

"We checked everywhere around the house and outside" said Asuna.

"He's probably in GGO somehow and is looking for Max"

"That Idiot!" screamed Kira.

"But how if he doesn't have the card" said Asuna.

"He must found another way" said Kirito

"We need to head back to GGO and find him" said Kira.

They both nodded at her.

"Wait im going to tell Yui I'm leaving" said Asuna.

"wait. will she be OK alone" said Kira.

"Ya I can ask a few friends to babysit her"

"OK"

"Are you guys ready" said Kirito pulling his card. A bright light surrounded them and they disappeared.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Change**

 **Gun Gale Online**

Yusai is walking through the desert. He was wearing damaged clothing. He was going see Max. "(Flashback:11 dead Scientist)" remembered Yusai. His eyes were dark and had no emotion. He was near the site that he was told to go. " _Max.._ " Thought Yusai. Clenching his hands. He could feel his body was surrounded with dark energy(invisible now). He could feel the power he now has. (Explosion…explosion). Yusai can hear explosion coming from a distance. He began to run towards it.

Two figures could be seen fighting.

"Uughh" said a voice. Lying on the ground.

"Seems like you lose" said another voice. His hand glowed.

Yusai saw and felt the energy coming from the figure standing. He knows who it is.

"MAX!" Screamed Yusai.

Max turned to him and smiled then an enormous amount of dark energy covered a huge part of the area surrounding them.

" _Who's that" thought_ the guy on the ground. He began to move away from Max.

"Don't think you can get away from me that easily." Said Max and a spike appeared behind Max. He wiped the person a far distance until he hit an invisible wall.

"Ugh...(cough..cough)" the person coughed out blood.

Yusai saw what Max did. He sensed that Max put a barrier around them. Yusai looked straight at Max.

"What are you doing with him?" Seeing the guy on the floor with his back bent forward and holding his wound.

" _He's bleeding...he must be trapped here too"_ thought Yusai.

"He has something thing I want but he's not letting me take it" said Max crossing his arms. Yusai pulled out his sword and charged to him with his eyes glaring at him. Max saw him coming and grinned at him then summoned his spikes and attacked him with them. They stretched towards him but he was able to dodge them with incredible speed.

" _Well. Well seems like he grew stronger."_ (Phzzz). Yusai's sword made contact with Max and was 1 foot near him glaring at him.

" _His eyes…(starting right into them)..they look like killers_ " thought Max smiling at pushed him back and charged at him. He made a sword appear and collided with Yusai. They were staring at each other intensely.

"You should know that the sword you have can't beat mine" said Max. With that he separated from him and sliced his sword. Yusai fell over sliding on the ground.

"Ugh"

Max summoned his spikes and wiped Yusai towards the barrier.

"Uuughhh" Yusai said and fell over. The person near him saw him then tried to get up but then…(thud) (thud) both Yusai and the person were lying face first on the ground and felt gravity crushing them.

"Can you feel it..(smiling)... It's my strength your feeling….I'm showing you how much power I have compared to you two..my power his far greater than yours." Said Max grinning evil at them. "I finally have what I need. It's time to take what I need from both of you" said Max and his hands started to glow dark. The force was pushing Yusai down and he couldn't get up. He started to look at Max direction, he was walking toward them slowly. Then he faced the guy next to him and sensed great power within him.

" _Dammit!..I can't die here!_ " Thought the person.

Not far away from the battle. Kira and the others were running.

"Can't you feel it...so much power" said Asuna.

"Ya.I think it's safe to say that Yusai found Max" said Kirito.

"We need to hurry...who knows what trouble that idiot got into." Said Kira.

Two other figures appeared from a different direction and were running towards the fight.

"Do you think he's there" said a female voice with black hair.

"Ya I could sense him and a strong power to" said female girl with Red long hair.

"do you think he's safe,Ria's" said the black hair girl.

"I don't know Akeno...but I know he's strong and won't disappoint me...let's just hurry" said Ria's. They both began to use their wings.

" _Please Issei..be safe"_ thought Ria's.

Kira,Asuna and Kirito made it but was not able to go further.

"(Spark) ouch..what..a barrier" said Kira touching the barrier.

"Max must be doing this" said Kirito.

There quite far from Yusai. They can only see his right side and Max Left side but not able to see the other person.

"Ugh..dammit" said Kirito after he try breaking the barrier with his swords.

"It's not working...we need to hurry. Max is getting closer to Yusai." Said Asuna.

"Why isn't he getting up" said Kirito looking at Yusai.

"It's seems like Max's power is weighing him down." Said Kira. Clenching her hands.

"When need to take this barrier down...let's combine our strength and attack one single point of the barrier." Said Kirito. Everybody nodded and began to pull their swords out and strike in the same place.

Ria's and Akeno made it and is seeing Issei left side and Max right side.

"ISSEI!...ugh." Screamed Ria's banging the barrier and getting shocked.

"He must have put a barrier to keep us from him" said Akeno staring at Max.

"This barrier will not keep me away from him" said Ria's and began using her magic on the barrier. Akeno did the same.

Yusai sensed Kira and the others and two other people he does not know. " _They must be with him"_ thought Yusai looking at Issei. Issei was slowing getting up. Yusai was amazed.

"Seems like you can handle this force" said Yusai grinning at him.

"Well..ugh..it hurts like hell but I need to..get out of here." Said Issei.

"Really..(slowly rising)..whats your name" said Yusai.

"Issei..yours"

"Yusai...do you want to get out of here."

"Yes..I thought I made myself clear."

"Well then trust me on this we will both get out of her OK."

"OK but ho...ugh" Issei's eyes widen.

Everyone out side of the barrier saw what Yusai did and could not believe their eyes. Max stopped walking, with a shocked expression.

Yusai pierced Issei's gut. His eyes were focused on Issei. His right arm was in him. Yusai grinned evilly. He pulled out his arm. With it a red glow came from it. When the glow was gone a sword appeared with sharp edges and it was red and had a yellow thin line though the middle.(thud) issei's body fell down.

"Uuughhh" said Yusai in pain. " _Seems like this sword is too strong for me"_ thought Yusai. He began to face Max. He had a huge smirk on his face. He began to charge at him.

"Uh" said Max but then was hit with a huge wave of energy. (Yusai sliced the air).Max was sent flying. Before he could react Yusai was above him and then slice through the air and caused a massive amount of energy to come from it and made an explosion.

Everyone was shocked on what Yusai did. Ria's had her eyes covered and a red glow was coming off her. "That bastard..(clenching)..will pay!" Said Ria's coldly. Akeno could feel her anger and she also had anger building up seeing Issei lying on the ground. Kira still had her eyes opened. " _Why...why...Yusaiiiii!_ " thought Kira in anger clenching her hands and energy was surrounding her.

"This can't be right" said Asuna staring at the scene. "How could he do that?"

"I don't know Asuna." Said Kirito in disbelief. " _Why..(flashback: Yusai saving his life)..Yusai"_ thought Kirito.

" ..ugh" said Max. "You will pay for hurting me". A huge amounts of dark energy began surround Max. His spikes grew bigger and multiplied in numbers. Some of the spikes hit him and send him flying near Issei.

"Seems like I made you mad" said Yusai with a smile leaning forward a bit."ugh.. this pain kills(staring at his arm with the sword)..Hi Issei wake up(looking at Issei)...stop playing dead."

"(Cough)(cough)"

Everyone then heard it and stopped what they were doing.

Issei started to stand up and was holding his chest. "What happened..(flashback: Yusai stabbed him)..wait you killed me!(looking at Yusai)"

"Good your awake..are you ready to fight"

"What, hi you stabbed my gut( looking down his gut) what wait..there's no blood"

"I'll explain later but now we must win this fight..so are you in(passing him the sword)"

"Why are you giving this to me(grabbing the sword)" said Issei he felt a strong power coming from it.

"It belongs to you...so if you're done with questions I think it's time to work together has allies." Said Yusai turning to Max.

"Allies..uh OK" Issei then started to turn to Max.

They both began to stand tall.

"Alright...ready (raising his left fist towards him)" said Yusai.

"Ya(rasing his right fist to connect with Yusai)" said Issei.

Then a glow started to appear on their hands with a marking.

Yusai's left eye started to change to red. Issei's right eye started to turn to red. Max was staring at them and started to attack them with his spikes.(thuddd!).

"What! There gone!" Said Max looking for them.

They appeared behind him and kicked him so hard that he was send flying, sliding on the ground. They both were glaring at Max and began to walk in sync. Max got up in anger and began to charge at them. He appeared in front of them. They both separated from him to the sides. Max them targeted Issei's back with a hidden spike but Yusai saw it and blocked it with his hand. Issei then charged at Max with his sword. He tried hitting him but left huge craters instead. Max was in mid-air then Yusai appeared behind him and kicked him into the ground which caused a huge crater then he landed. The smoke was covering Max and Yusai did not see the spike coming from the smoke and it him and grabbed him. It threw him a far distance from him and Issei. Max then got up and began to attack Issei. He saw him coming and used his sword to block him. Then Max summoned his sword which clashed with Issei's. (clank). A huge shock wave came from them. Issei was glaring at Max. He look frustrated and angry. Max then separated from him.

"Poisoness strike" said Max. Then the tip of his spikes began to glow dark purple and then started to strike Issei fast. Every miss, a crater appears. Issei could not dodge anymore then jumped to the side.(phzzzt)

"Uuughhh" said Issei in pain. The spike pierced his leg.

"ISSEI!" screamed Ria's and Akeno.

Issei fell to the ground on his back. His sword was thrown a far distance from him. Max was coming closer towards him.

"It's seems like your luck is out" said Max coldly glaring at him. He began to put power in his sword and it's now glowing black. He began to strike Issei's heart.

"NO!..ISSEI!" Screamed Ria's and Akeno.

Kira and the others could not move. There about to watch someone die right in front of them.

Issei was staring at the blade coming toward him.(phzzt)(cough..cough).

Everyone eyes including Max's opened wide in shock.

A figure appeared facing Issei, blood was dripping from his chest because of the blade piercing out of him. His arms were spread and his hair was covering his eyes. Some blood fell on Issei's face.

"YUSAI!" Yelled Issei at Yusai in front of him.

"Yu..sai.." Said Max in shocked seeing his back.

"WHY!" Yelled Issei in shocked with tears falling down.

"...(cough)...are you OK" said Yusai raising his head with a smile to Issei.

Issei's mouth opened but could not say anything for a while then.

"Why are you smiling!"

"Because you look stupid on the floor(still smiling)"

"What...this is not time for you to be smiling about...you got stabbed..your going to…" Issei could not finish his sentence.

Yusai still kept his gazed at him.

"Uh…...are you sure"

Issei head shoot up at him with disbelief. Then Yusai's body started to glow. The marks on his left hand disappeared as well has Issei's markings on his hand. Both their eyes went back to normal. Yusai closed his eyes and concentrated. Then he open his eyes markings on his right hand appeared and his right eye turn to blue. Some of the tips of his hair changed to bright yellow. He was grinning then grabbed Issei and then teleported a fair distance from Max. He was surprised on the sudden disappearance.

Yusai and Issei appeared and now his far from Max's range.

"Are you alright(looking down at Issei" said Yusai.

Issei was shocked on what just happened and just nodded to him.

"Good" then turned to Max.

"It's time to see(running stance)...what this new power can do….YOU HEAR ME MAX( Max faced his direction) I WILL DEFEAT YOU!" Yelled Yusai glaring at him. Max was shocked in hearing those words.

Everyone outside of the barrier did not say anything but gazed upon Yusai. Then Yusai spread his right hand fingers up like he was holding a ball. Then he closed his eyes and inhaled and exhaled. Energy was building up around his hand. Wind started to surround Yusai. Then a ball of wind appeared over his palm. Yusai's eyes opened then began to charge Max holding the ball of wind. Max saw him coming and was about to react but then Yusai's right side was glowing. Markings started to appear on his right side. Before Max could defend...Yusai disappeared and reappeared in front of him. His eyes never left Max's

He raised his right hand.

"Rasengan" said Yusai. Then hit Max.

"Uuuuuugghhhhh" said Max while being hit with Rasengan and then flew far away from Yusai hitting and sliding on the ground. Yusai stayed in his spot looking at Max with serious eyes. Max stopped and did not get up. Yusai started to walk towards him until he sensed something coming from his right and dodged it without moving from his position. Then a female figure appeared beside Max.

"It's seems like you lost" said the women. Looking down at Max. Yusai eyes then turned deadly glaring at the women.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Yelled Yusai.

The women turned towards Yusai. " _His eyes changed_ " smiling.

"And what if I don't"

Yusai's hair covered his glare.

"Or I will kill you" said Yusai in a cold voice glaring through his hair at the women. He began to charge his Rasengan.

"Well then...it seems like I should make this quick...I'm going to take Max with me but( then through a white card to him. It landed on the ground near him.) If you want him back, that card could bring you to his location" said the women and with that she disappeared with Max.

Yusai stopped charging his Rasengan and the orange energy disappeared from his right side with the marks. He began to walk towards the card on the ground and picked it up. He then hide it in his cloak. Then started to walk towards Issei with his hair covering his eyes. He raised his left hand and Issei's sword came to him. Then he pointed the sword to Issei.

"here have it back" said Yusai calmly. The sword then started to glow and then began to dematerialize into Issei's chest.

"Ugh.." Issei felt some pain. Yusai then uncovered his eyes then grinning at him and raised his hand to him.

"Next time lets meet somewhere elso..so I could fight you fair". Said Yusai.

" wha….ugh…" said Issei after he got interrupted by Yusai punched in his gut and fell unconscious.

"You shouldn't be talking" said Yusai. Then began to sense the people around him and raised his head to them.

"What!...you never seen a fight" said Yusai in irritation. Then released some of his power and broke the barrier.

Everyone felt his wave of power.

Then he sensed bloodlust.

"Hi red, whats with deadly stare" Yusai said then began to stare at her.

"If you want a fight..(widen his eyes, wind started surrounding him)..then I will give you one" said Yusai. Ria's felt his bloodlust and his power then stopped her bloodlust because she could feel his level in strength compared to her. Yusai then teleported beside Ria's. She was shocked and did not move.

" You should go to him" he whispered to her then. Teleported again before Akeno could attack. Then reappeared far from the girls.

"Wow your feisty" said Yusai with a grin.

"Well that's what you get far harming Issei." Said Akeno in a cold tone.

" harming him..(closed his eyes and opened them)..go yourself if I harmed him." Said Yusai and with that Ria's ran towards Issei and saw no wounds what so ever on him.

"What but...how" said Ria's with shock. "There's bare…(her eyes open when she saw blood coming from Yusai's right leg and other injuries started to appear)" said Ria's.

Everyone then stared at Yusai.

"The injuries that Issei got in the fight...I have them" said Yusai with his head down.

"What but how it's not possible" said Akeno in disbelief.

"Synchronization...it's something I learned...from a friend...lets me and someone I have a close bond to connect. We both get to share each other's power but also… (raising his head looking at Issei)..the person who activates it can manipulate it and have all the damage transfer to him". Said Yusai.

Ria's eyes widen hearing what he did for Issei.

"Now...I thinks its time for a reward" said Yusai. Before Ria's could interrupt. "When Issei gets healed, I want him to fight me...and I'm not going to take no far answer so know this(pointing at Ria's with determined eyes) I will get the fight I want. You hear." Said Yusai. Then turned around but before he could walk his body broke down. " _Dammit"_ thought Yusai and fell down unconscious.


	11. Chapter 11

**Yusai's Past**

 **SAO**

{(Flashback of Max). _Yusai saw Max standing in front of his dead parents but his eyes were different. It had darkness in them. Then he realise that there was something surrounding Max, a fog of darkness surrounded Max that night}_ Yusai then woke up and then started to remember what happened to him and jumped off the bed then flames erupted around him and was staring at the figures around him.

"Where am I"

"Your back at our house" said Kirito in front of him standing back from the fire he created around him.

"Why Am I here?"

"You were badly hurt and we needed to heal you" said Kirito.

"You didn't have to…(crossed his legs on the bed)..Barely feel any pain"

"What do you mean" said Kirito.

Yusai glared at him. Kirito was shocked at seeing his eyes had changed to motionless eyes.

" Not really that important for you to know"

"But it is...you changed after changing into that demon" said Kirito.

"Demon uh...that's sound better than the other name"

"What other name" said a voice. Yusai turned his head to the left and saw Kira standing.

"You're still here...I told you I'm not going with you"

"Why"

"There something i must do"

"What…(clenching her fist hard)...like killing Ma.." She was interrupted by a fist punching through the wall near her face. Yusai was glaring at her deadly. Kirito had a hand on his sword.

"Yusai that's enough" said Kirito. Yusai still kept his eyes on Kira but went back to sitting on his bed.

"Don't ever speak his name" said Yusai coldly. Kira felt shivers and was holding back tears. She doesn't know why he's acting like this and why the name Max is bothering him so much but she will not run away. She will find out the answer even if the pain in her chest grows.

"Why"

"Stop"

"Why"

"I said stop it Kira"

"No..I won't stop until you tells us what's wrong...we are your friends aren't we." Said Kira taking a step forward. Yusai was shocked in hearing that word 'Friend'. He began to look at Kirito and then at Kira. They look worried and it was about him. Yusai then had his head down.

"Fine but get Asuna here..I want you all to hear." Said Yusai. Kirito nodded and went to get Asuna. Kira felt relieved but scared because what Yusai will tell them is something that will bring chaos in the future.

Everyone sat in the room waiting for Yusai to talk.

"Firstly, I don't want any interruptions or questions OK" said Yusai. He started to look at everyone and they all nodded.

"Well then I'll begin… you should know I'm an orphan but when I was found, I was 15 years old. So the orphanage gave me a temporary apartment, not to fancy but was livable..I did not know my real parents or have any memory of the past 15 years...I couldn't remember. The people in the orphanage found me sleeping on their bench. I didn't even know how I caught there. I was confused but later on I learned how to live alone and take care of myself..I got a job to pay for my rent since I turned 17, I cut off from the orphanage and become my own person without their help..I made friends but I barely talk to them...I really did not care about friends..I didn't know why...it was just a feeling I had..for some reason...I hated having friends...when I realized that I began having these nightmares...about when I was 10 years old walking in a dark hallway then seeing two bodies, a man and a women, lying on the floor with blood everywhere then I saw...a boy in front of the bodies...same age has me...smiling and had blood on his hand...that's when I figured out that he killed them...my...parents….the boy's name was..Max...he was my best friend along with a girl. All three of us were close...but on that night something happened to Max that made him kill...my parents. When I first got reminded about the memories..I was full of hate and anger I just wanted to kill Max...but a friend stopped me...and told me that my memories were sealed away from me..when I heard that I tried to remember but it was too hard..then that women attacked me and caused me to feel pain I never felt...that's when I remembered something else… I was in a lab full of scientist...I was restrained in a table..they kept on calling me test subject 012...I could not move and then they started to torture me...I couldn't it take it anymore and then something erupted in me...I began to transform into a monster..and I broke the restraints and began going into a rampage...while I was in that state...I murdered 11 scientist...I sliced them..in cold blood...I was not able to control myself...and that's when the memory stopped( he did not want to tell them about the girl)...and that's why I need to find Max again..not for revenge...because I found out that it was not him that killed my parents...I had that memory again but saw something else I missed and forgot..his eyes were dark and dark energy was surrounding him...it reminded me the times that I went on missions and faced the darkness that was being used by the enemy...and it got me thinking...that on that day my parents was murdered...the darkness was the one that killed them...Max was its vessel..and when I saw him again...I saw the same coloured eyes like on that night...that proves it ...that's why…(started to stare at them with determination in his eyes)..I plan on saving him from the darkness…."

Everyone could not move or say anything. They didn't know what to say or do. They were shocked upon hearing what he remembered. Asuna tried holding her tears in but couldn't and began crying then Kirito confront her, holding her to his chest, stroking her hair to calm her down. Kira had her hair covering her eyes. She started to feel terrible for forcing Yusai for telling them his past. She couldn't hold her tears and then left the room. Yusai saw her leave then began to lean back on his bed board with his hair covering his eyes.

Kira entered the bathroom and shut the door and turn her back against it and slide down. She started to cry hard. Having her hands covering her face.

" _Why...why..why….why can't I keep my mouth shut" thought Kira_. She blamed herself for opening up a wound that should not have been open. She had her knees up to her face. Folding her arms on it and rested her forehead on her arms. She just wanted to be alone and without anyone bothering her.(knock..knock) She heard the knocks. She didn't respond.

"Cmon Kira" said a voice. She knew that voice it was..

"Yu..sai" said Kira with a low voice. She stopped crying.

"Ya..of course it's me" said Yusai. "Cmon get out"

"..." No answer.

"Kira"

"..." She then heard a thud on the other side of the door. Yusai was sitting down with his back against the door.

"You know you have to get out there sooner or later"

"..."

"Not going to say something back to me"

"..."

"Hmm..why are you doing this Kira...it's not your problem"

Kira felt a pain in her chest. She started to cry again.

"Hmmm..why are you crying"

"..."

"Alright then if you're not going answer me..then you better listen..I can't live without knowing my past..I plan on searching for my memories or find clues that will trigger them..I don't know what I will find but...I don't think I'm worthy to have the stone (pulling out the red stone from his pocket)..you were right about me..Kira I'm not worthy..the things I did...I can't be a hero..I'm not a hero..I'm going to follow my own path..so that's why I have decided..to leave the organization…"

"..." Kira frozed. Her tears stopped but something inside her broke.

"So you should go back..I know how important the organization means to you and everyone in it...don't stay here..babysitting me..I just annoy you and make you cry..I don't like seeing you cry..I don't know what will happen to me in the future but I will deal with it head on so don't worry and be a hero(started standing up)..I plan on leaving soon to find Max and save him..(began walking and turned to see the door) goodbye Kira...I hope that you and Zack can handle things without me" said Yusai walking away.

Kira could not move or say anything. She started to feel tears falling from her eyes non stop. Then she felt a huge pain in her chest.

" _Why..do I feel this way"_ thought Kira having one hand on her cheek and the other resting in her heart. " _Yusai…_ " that was her last thought she had.


	12. Chapter 12

**Yusai vs Max**

 **SAO**

Yusai began walking outside from the house. Then he turned around to see it one last time. " _Goodbye everyone...the path that I chose will be my own that I think you guys can't join"_ thought Yusai and pulled out his card and teleported.

 **Gun Gale Online**

" _seems like I'm back here but it's different..(Yusai began looking around his surrounds) "...I feel like this place is real but it can't be." Thought Yusai._ There was a huge pillar in the distance _. "It seems like that might be the place he's hiding but it's huge(looking up)..if he's up there I need to hurry" thought Yusai_ and began to run. He can see an opening in the pillar then he sense something. " _Uh..why are they here"._ He sensed three people in front of him but is far closer to the pillar than he is.

"This is the place" said a female voice.

"Come, Rias..can we take a break" said a male voice.

"No Issei. We already wasted enough time looking for you"

"I said I'm sorry..please Akeno can you help" said Issei with pleading eyes.

"No sorry..we really should get back to the real world and this place can take us there." Said Akeno looking up at the pillar.

"Ya but my legs hurt and this thing is huge. It will probably take years to reach the top." Said Issei with a pout.

"Don't be ridiculous Issei we can….someone's coming" said Ria's turning her head.

"What" Issei said and went into a fight stance

"Seems like it's running right for the pillar" said Akeno getting in her fighting stance.

"(Smiling)..seems like your blocking my way" said a voice.

"Wait that voice..Yusai" said Issei in shock.

Yusai saw them but did not stop running he then summoned fire to surround his body.

"MOVE!" He Yelled with darken eyes. Then he reached them. They moved away from his fire then he went straight ahead to the entrance of the pillar.

"It's seems like he's in a hurry" said Akeno watching his back.

"..." Ria's did not say anything because she does not trust Yusai for using Issei for power.

Issei looked at Ria's and he saw an anger expression on her face.

"Seems like she didn't forgive Yusai" thought Yusai.

"We should go in" said Akeno. Issei and Ria's nodded and all three of them started walking.

Inside of Pillar

"where are you Max..(he stopped and closed his eyes and began searching for his power energy)..found you!" Thought Yusai. He began running towards a flight of stairs.

In a different part of the Pillar.

"Yusai arrived..seems like you have another chance Max..don't fail me" said a women looking at Max who had darkness surrounding his body.

Max then got out of the room.

"Let's hope this will be a good show(smirking)" said The women.

Yusai made it to a huge open space room. Broken down structures can be seen. " _This place seen better days_ " thought Yusai. He then saw a flight of stairs at the end and saw a figure coming down. Yusai stopped walking and was glaring at the figure.

"You made it Yusai...sorry to keep you waiting (stopped at the end of the stairs.)" Said Max. Yusai sensed a change in power in him. " _So I see...there is more darkness in you now than the last time I saw you" thought_ Yusai grinning.

"You have a power boost"

"You could say that but I would like to call it enlightenment" Max said spreading his arms side to side.

"What"

"You see Yusai this power taught me that the more darkness you have..the stronger you become" putting his arms to his side.

"Really...well see who's stronger." Yusai clenching his fist.

"Too naive even now...you should join me Yusai( raising his hand to him)..you already have darkness in you..I can sense I huge amount of it and I can give you more...this power can let you conquer anything in your path...let the darkness in"

"...Sounds nice..maybe I will..(his hair covering his eyes)...if I can have more power why not..(started walking close to him)...but I'm not going to join you" said Yusai in a serious tone, glaring at Max.

"I don't understand you said you would accept it." said Max with a confused look.

"I did..and I probably will...but right now I have something I must do(stopped walking and closed his eyes) I PLAN ON SAVING YOU MAX!(Yelled)...from the darkness in you." Said Yusai with determination in his eyes.

Max hand went down.

"Ah,ahahah…(holding his forehead with his right hand)..save me..I don't need to be save." Said Max in a cold tone glaring at Yusai.

"..." Yusai began walking towards him. " _Synchronization_ " thought Yusai. Then a marking apperead on his right hand and his right eye changed to blue and his front side of his hair changed to bright yellow.

Max started to feel a change in Yusai's power energy. He began to walking towards him and letting out his energy. Yusai saw his dark energy surrounding him. It turned visable to Yusai.

"If you're not going to join me then I have to kill you" said Max glaring at him.

Yusai then began to charge at Max and summoned his flames on his hands. Max saw him coming and used the darkness and turned them into Spears.

"Dark Spears" said Max. The spears were head to Yusai. Yusai saw them and dodged but then he had to jump away from the spear above him landing in the spot he was. Then saw Max charging at him with his sword appearing and then sliced the air. A huge shock wave of dark energy was coming towards Yusai.(explosion) Yusai was able to dodge it.

"You don't have a sword to strike me down Yusai...Your powerless" said Max appearing beside Yusai and kicked him to a structure and went through it.

"Ugh..(cough..cough)" said Yusai. "Alright then seems like I will get myself a sword." Said Yusai. Max had a confused look then saw Yusai puncture his chest. His right hand went through and a glow was coming from it.

"Ugghhh" said Yusai in pain. He then pulled his hand out and a stream of red energy came from it. Then it materialized into a sword. The sword colour was pure red.

"(Cough)..now..where were we" charging at Max with speed and was able to teleport in front of Max and his right side was glowing orange with symbols. (Clank) there swords collided.

"Ugh whats this energy you have" said Max with anger.

" a friend is leading me his strength (Flashback: NARUTO)" glaring at Max in his eyes. Max then separated with him and captured him with the darkness.

"Ugh" Yusai getting squeezed by the darkness. He threw his sword away from him. (Phzzz...phzzz..phzzz)(cough cough) Yusai eyes widened. Max's 4 spikes pierced him in his front.

"Seems like I caught you Yusai" said Max smiling then began going towards Yusai. " Just to be sure(phzzz)..there" said Max putting his sword through Yusai. "Now you won't get back up". Max saw Yusai's body staying still. His hair was covering his eyes.

" YUSAI!" Said a voice.

"Uh..oh seems like your friends arrived" said Max looking at Kira with Kirito, Asuna, and Issei,Ria's and Akeno.

 **Before the battle**

 **SAO**

Kirito and Asuna was still in the room and Asuna stopped crying.

"Asuna" said Kirito.

"..." Asuna looked at him. She saw a serious expression.

"I'm going to help Yusai...he's saved my life and..he's a friend" said Kirito looking straight at Asuna. She closed her eyes and opened them.

"I knew you were going to say that(smiling) but I'm coming with he's also my friend" said Asuna with determination in her eyes.

"I'm coming too.." Said a voice. Kirito and Asuna looked at them door and saw Kira.

"Kira" said both of them with shock.

"Don't look at me with those faces..he's also my friend(her head look down) so I'm coming with (her head shot up and her eyes were serious)" said Kira. " _And also there is something I need to tell him" thought_ Kira.

"Alright then (pulling his card out) let's go to GGO, that's probably what that card teleports him to but finding his exact location will be hard" said Kirito.

"Dont worry. I can sense his power energy..I just need to feel a huge amounts to know where he is" said Kira.

"OK then let's go" said Asuna. Then they teleported.

 **Gun Gale Online**

Kira and the others starting running.

"Can you feel him" said Asuna.

"Ya..he's just up ahead" said Kira

"Hi guys..I think I can see something" said Kirtio.

"Wow that's tall" said Kira looking up.

"Is it some type of building" said Asuna.

"I don't know but I can feel Yusai's power energy coming from it." Said Kira. They all began to run straight ahead.

 **Inside the Pillar**

"Wow this place is huge" said Asuna.

"I could sense something powerful coming from Upstairs" said Kirito pointing toward the staircase. Kira felt it too and then told them to head to it. They reached the top but then saw three figures.

"Hmm..(one of the figures turned around)..are you guys with him" said Ria's. Looking at them with dead shot eyes.

Kira can feel dark energy come from the girl and glared at her.

"Ya..what is it too you" said Kira.

Ria's was walking towards her but Issei stopped her.

"Ria's (staring at her then turned to face the other) he's in there but I don't think you should go in.." Said Issei.

"Why" said Kirito.

"because Yusai's and Max are talking..and seems like we better not interrupt them." Said Issei.

Kira then ran over to their side and went behind them and saw Yusai and Max talking to each other. Then the rest of them started coming near her.

"So he found him" said Kirito.

"Seems like there in a serious conversation." Said Asuna.

Then they heard Max say.

"you should join me Yusai..you already have darkness in you..I can sense I huge amount of it and I can give you more...this power can let you conquer anything in your path...let the darkness in"

"What is he saying Yusai already has darkness within him" said Asuna with confusion.

"Because he does" said Ria's staring at Yusai.

"What do you mean" said Kira looking at her.

"You don't see it because you never had darkness inside you..only the people who had darkness in them or uses darkness, can see how much darkness inside someone." Said Ria's.

"She's telling the truth" said Kirito. Everyone started to look at him with shock. Asuna already knows but does not want to remember that painful memory.

"How" said Kira in confusion.

"In SAO something took over me and made me hurt Asuna and my friends...the darkness was using my despair and hate that was inside me and giving me power I never felt but a friend( flashback: Peter) saved me from the darkness...and that's why I saw a change in Yusai after he turned to a demon." Said Kirito.

"..Sounds nice..maybe I will.." Said Yusai.

"What..what did he just say" said Issei.

Kira was shock in what she heard. Her chest started to hurt and was about to say something but Kirito stopped her and told her to be quiet and watch.

".if I can have more power why not...but I'm not going to join you"

"your friend is a complicated person" said Ria's. Kira looked back at her.

"one minute he's an asshole and the next he does something stupid and too be make him more complicated he risk his life to save a friend he just met." Said Ria's with pity eyes. Kira understand what she meant but then she hears a clash and they started fighting.

" _Is seems like he's using synchronization. I wonder who he is paired with"_ thought Yusai. Then saw Yusai get thrown to a structure.

"Should we help him" said Issei.

"No this is his fight" said Ria's. They all knew it and then saw Yusai stand himself and took out a sword.

"What..why would he do that" said Akeno in shock.

"Seems like he can take out weapons hidden in people" said Ria's.

Then they clashed again and saw Yusai trapped and spikes went through him. Everyone eyes widen the(phzzz) Max sword went threw him.

"YUSAI!" Screamed Kira. Kirito then took out his two swords and began to charge at Max also Issei began charging at him and his left hand started to glow and red armor started to appear. His left hand had transformed into an armored claw. They both began charging at Max with anger.

"Kirito!" yelled Asuna.

"Issei!" Yelled Rias.

Max saw them coming.

"Do you want to be next" said Max glaring at them and command the darkness to attack them. They saw it coming and blocked it. Kirito used his swords and Issei used his left arm.

Then everyone started to join in but was caught by the darkness holding them in place.

"Uughh" they all said.

Issei and Kirito heard them but then was caught by the darkness then was thrown to the ground hard.

"Dark shock" said Max. Issei and Kirito then was shocked by the darkness.

"Uuughhh" they said on was lying on the floor. Then Max said it again and it made everyone get shocked.

"Uuuuuugghhhhh" said everyone and was kneeling on the floor catching their breath.

Issei and Kirito then began to rise but then was grabbed by their arms by the darkness, stretching them. Issei and Kirito are now widen open from an attack in front.

"You should really have never come but might has well kill you all" said Max and summoned two spikes aiming at Issei and Kirito.

"Nnnoooo!" Said everyone seeing the spikes. Everyone tried to escape but the darkness was squeezing them. The spikes started to stretch towards them. Issei and Kirito had their eyes opened wide and then (Phzzzz..(cough..cough) )


	13. Chapter 13

**Bond of Friendship**

 **Gun Gale Online**

Everyone eyes widened….hearts speed up...fear in their expression.

Issei and Kirito had their mouth opened and eyes widen.

"Tch… (eyes gazing into Max)...this battle is between us." Said Yusai holding the spikes in his hands. Max has his eyes widen then turned into anger.

"How….I killed you" said Max.

"Ah...ahahaha (laughing sarcastically)...your funny...I'm not going to die yet... (Eyes were dark and menacing staring at Max)...I told you I'm going to safe you so I'm not going to die yet" said Yusai in a serious tone then crushed the spikes (they vanishesd). The markings and glow in Yusai's right side vanished. " _Seems like I used up all the power he gave me..now I can use his new power that Jerk gave me but first"_ thought Yusai.

"If you want to know the real reason I'm not dead would be because I don't have my heart" said Yusai. Everyone was shocking hearing this.

" _What does he mean_ " thought Kira.

"Thats impossible" said Max.

Then Yusai raised his right hand and his sword came to him.

"The ability that I have...enables me to get use someone's heart and then take it from them but when doing it transforms into a sword...and that's why you did not kill me...because when my heart is out I can't die or bleed but I do feel pain" said Yusai pointing a sword.

" _Wait a minute that sword(looking at the sword) is his heart but theres one disadvantage" thought Kirito._

" but there is one disadvantage… If you break my sword...you can kill me." Said Yusai. Everyone was shocked except Kirito.

"So you gave yourself a disadvantage.. Ah..you are an idiot" said Max glaring at him. Yusai then smiled and then stabbed himself with his sword and it dematerialize into him.

"Ugh...I don't think I'll get use to that" said Yusai. "Now then..(Turning towards Issei and Kirito with a evil grin)". Issei and Kirito saw his smile and can feel shivers down their spines. "Were you guys going to sacrifice your life…(Issei and Kirito did not say anything then (phzzz))(Yusai summoned his fire which turned into spikes pointing at their necks)(eyes turned deadly)..if you guys think of running away from my challenge I told both of you...I will destroy what you care most" said Yusai in a cold tone. Then used his tails and grabbed them and brought them near him. He whispered in their heads and they both nodded fast with sweat dripping from their heads.

"Good…(then stood up straight)...well since you're here..I might has well use you..to bring my friend back" said Yusai turning to Max. Then Issei and Kirito looked at each and nodded and began to rise. Issei was on his right and Kirito was on his left.

"Max..you say darkness gives you the strength that's all you need to be powerful…(closes his eyes then opened them with determined eyes)..but I think having friends on your side can give you more strength than darkness can...and I plan on showing you.(raising his arms out to Issei and Kirito with fists.) You ready" said Yusai in a serious tone still glaring at Max. Then Issei raised his left fist and connected with Yusai then Kirito did the same but with his right fist. " _Synchronization"_ thought Yusai. Marking started to appear on Issei's left fist and Kirito's right fist. Each of there eyes were closed then Yusai opened his.

"What..(shocked expression)..your eyes" said Max staring at Yusai's eyes. His eyes changed. It was red and is pupil was black and it was surrounded by 3 colored in 6 that are black.

"What theses..there called sharingan.. Let's just say someone gave it to me when you 'killed me'( emphasis on the word)(Flashback)...

 **Yusai's mind**

" _seems like you're in troubled" said a calm and deep voice. A older boy appeared with a bright light blocking his face._

" _No I'm not I..I'm just waiting for the right time...and anyways..who the hell are you.."_

" _..."_

" _Hi I'm talking to you!"_

" _Are you always this annoying?"_

" _Hi I have the right to be has noise in my own Head!"_

" _You got a point there...well let just say I'm a friend of the loser that connected with you first"_

" _You mean Naruto. Wait don't tell me your doing the training to.."_

" _Yes I am"_

" _So why are you in my head"_

" _Because when the idiot told us the mistake he made..got me interested on who you are and what your cable of and your strength"_

" _Really"_

" _Seems like your cable of more..I will give some of my power but in return you better become stronger and don't be an idiot"_

" _Hi stop calling me that jerk."_

" _The power I will give is temporary unless you learn how to master it"_

 _He began to raise his two hands towards Yusai's eyes._

" _What are you doing"_

" _I'm transferring my power to you..what I'm giving you is a temporary sharingan"_

" _A sharingan?"_

" _Ya you will learn what it is when you use it but if you want it to last longer for this fight you must synchronize with two people to last longer"_

" _Alright"_

" _we are not going to meet again here so..get stronger" with that he left._

" _Tch..jerk"_

 **Inside Pillar**

(Flashback ended)". Said Yusai. Then Issei and Kirito eyes opened. Issei left had the sharingan and Kirito's right had one too. Then they both began to charge at Max sides. Max saw them coming and had an invisible spikes around them and attacked them but they saw it with their sharingan and began to block it and dodge it.

"What!" Said Max. Then he released his power. Darkness was beginning to surround the whole area.

"Whats happening" said Asuna.

"Seems like he's trapping us all here" said Ria's.

Issei and Kirito jumped away from Max and landed beside Ysuai.

"I can see him through the darkness, Yusai" said Issei.

"Ya I can see him too, he's trapped in there" said Kirito.

"What are they talking about isen't Max the one summing all this darkness...why would he be trapped by his own power"said Akeno.

"I don't think we are seeing what they are seeing" said Ria's.

"What do you mean" said Kira.

"Their eyes, that have the sharingan can see into people's mind "said Ria's folding her arms.

"She's right ...Peter had those eyes too and used it on Kirito to save him from the darkness" said Asuna.

"Ya your right...Peter also saved Issei too with those eyes" said Ria's.

"What!(shocked expression) you know Peter" said Kira.

"Ya(smiling) he helped me and Issei out with a problem awhile back" said Ria's. Kira was shocked that the famous Peter visited people out of the organization.

"look.(seeing alot of dark spikes coming from the darkness)..Their aimed at us" said Asuna.

"We can't do anything when we are still trapped" said Akeno trying to move out of her restraint.

"Don't worry I believe in them( looking at the three guys facing the darkness) I have a feeling that they will find a way to stop them" said Ria's with a smile. Then they all waited patiently.

"So what are we going to do know" said Issei.

"I need you guys to stop the spikes and I will go stop Max." Said Yusai and ran through the darkness with wide eyes.

"Alright get ready Issei...I think these eyes can help finding where the spikes will strike much easier" said Kirito. Issei nodded at him and was ready.

In the darkness, Yusai could not see anything. " _Dammit..so much darkness"_ thought Yusai. Then he saw Max he was standing looking straight at Yusai. He charged at Max before he could do anything and looked at him straight in the eye. Max froze with widen eyes staring at Yusai.

 **Max's Mind**

Yusai was floating in darkness but does not know where he's going. "Max!...Max!...where are you" then Yusai saw something. Something dark glowing in all this darkness. Then he saw him. His eyes shot up.

"MAAXX!" Screamed Yusai. He saw Max tied up by dark chains not moving with his head down. The darkness was absorbing his power has fuel.

Max heard a voice. "Yuuu..saaii" said Max quietly. Yusai's made it near him.

"Max I'm here( grabbing the chains).. I came to save you"

"...Yu...saii…(trying to raise his head)..why...are...you..here"

"I told you(grabbing the chain and pulling on it) I came here to save you"

"..why?"

"What why." Said Yusai with confusion then chains tied Yusai's left arm then he flew off from Max and then other chains started to wrap around Yusai.

"Uuughh.. Dammit." Said Yusai in anger trying to move.

 **Inside of the Pillar**

"Hi whats going on" said Kirito destroying some spikes.

"I don't know" said Issei seeing the darkness being pulled in one spot.

There markings in their hands started to go and their eyes changed back to normal. They felt weak and dropped to their knees. The both were breathing hard.

"Hi...Kirito, Issei" said Asuna running towards them with the others.

"It's seems we broke free...he must lost control" said Akeno walking

Towards them.

"Where's Yusai" said Kira.

"He went to see Max." Said Issei. Then everyone turned their heads toward the darkness is being consumed to. To figures appeared standing. Then they saw Yusai holding Max looking in his eyes.

"They seemed to be frozen" said Akeno.

"No...Yusai is inside Max's head" said Ria's.

"What why" said Kira.

"So he can save Max" said Kirito.

Then they saw half of Yusai's body turning blood red.

"Wait..whats happening to him" said Asuna.

"seems like the darkness it taking over him" said Ria's.

"we need to do something" said Kira about to go to him but was stop by Kirito.

"You can't we have to wait until Yusai is done" said Kirito in a serious tone. Kira clenching her fist and wanted to cry but need to trust Yusai he can do it.

"Yusaiiiii..you can do this...save Maaxx!" Yelled Kira.

 **Max's head**

"Uuuuuugghhhhh" said Yusai in pain. His body was cover in chains and his arms were spread out and his legs too.

"you..shouldnt have come" said Max

"Why" Yelled Yusai.

"Because I'm not worth it..(tears were falling down his)..I...killed your ..parents..Yusai" said Max stuttering.

"Shut up!...uuughh (trying to move)..you are not the one who killed them you hear"

"But...I killed...them..in cold blo.."

"No!..you did not ..you hear..ugh"

Max stared at Yusai.

"i caused you pain..I should be.."

"SHUT UP!( a wave of energy came from Yusai and made Max stop) don't ever say that"

"But Yu…"

"Shut up ,shut up..(staring at Max with cold eyes)..don't ever think that..you hear!" A wave of red energy appeared. "Dont say another word"

He began to move forward. "Uuughh" " _Yusaiiiii_..you can do this...save Maaxx!" Thought Yusai. "(Smiling) _thanks Kira..I will"_ thought Yusai.

"Aarrgh" He began to move closer and closer to Max with chains pulling him back. He stretched his right hand to him. "MAX!" Yelled Yusai then he started to glow red. The chains broke off. Max's eyes widen. "Dont give up Max" said Yusai coming near him then his right hand started to glow red and was in a fist.

 **Inside the Pillar**

Yusai was glowing red and was blinding everyone.

"Whats going on" said Asuna covering her eyes.

"So much power energy" said Ria's covering her eyes. Everyone can feel it. Yusai's power. The light then decreased. Then everyone had a shocked expression. Yusai's right hand entered Max. Max eyes were opened. Then Yusai jumped away from him and a stream of darkness connect his hand to Max chest can been seen. Max kneeled down.

"You should not suffer Max or die" said Yusai looking down. Then he grabbed his hand connected with the stream of darkness and stabbed his chest. Everyone's mouth opened. Darkness was being pulled out from Max into Yusai.

"Ugghhh" said Yusai in pain. Darkness started to surround him. He was absorbing all the darkness Max them looked at him and saw the darkness going in him. Yusai then kneeled down. Using his hands to support him.

"Uuuuuugghhhhh" said Yusai. Then it stopped and Yusai was covered with the darkness. Then Max felt weak but before he pasted out he said "why" starting at Yusai who has his head down.

Then he raised his head. He was smiling

"Because you're my friend". Max started to tear up.

"I thought I made myself clear" said Yusai holding his gut.(cough..cough) he began to cough hard. Then he sensed something coming his way(explosion) he jumped and dodged it and landed on the ground. Everyone saw it then saw the one who did it. A women appeared.

She smiled at Yusai who was staring at her.

"Seems like you absorb all of Max darkness(looking at Max).. Oh well..I still have you" started to walk near. Yusai tried to move but his body broke down " _no.. not yet_ " thought Yusai before he fell unconscious.

"Yusai" Yelled Kira running to him. The women saw her then used her power and pushed her away to a wall.

"Arghh" said Kira.

"Kira!" Yelled everyone. Then Kirito appeared in front of Yusai guarding him. The women smiled and raised her hand. A dark purple glow came out then spread her fingers. Purple stone came from the ground hitting Kirito out of the way. Then the others were planning to stop her but then she summoned huge dark purple stones coming from the ground surrounding her and Yusai then shattered and pieces started hitting everyone. They were able to block some of it but did get hit. Then they looked around and saw her and Yusai gone.

"Yusai" said Kira clenching her fist and teeth and hair covering her eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Choice**

 **Gun Gale Online**

Kira and the others regrouped and tried to find where Yusai left.

"Why did she want Yusai" said Asuna in a worried tone.

"I have no idea...but I have a bad feeling it's involving what Yusai has" said Kirito.

"What do you mean" said Akeno with confusion.

"Remember..(flashback: demon form)...she was the one that changed him to a demon and she used Max to get him here." Said Kirito.

"So what do you think she is going to do with him." Said Asuna in a worried tone.

"Probably something bad" said Kirito.

"Hi...can you guys help me" said Issei. He was near Max who lost conscious. "We need to get him help" said Issei.

"Ya but how, the only way to get out here is in this Pillar." Said Ria's.

"Uh there's another way" said Kirito.

"What" said Akeno.

"I have a card that can teleport to the real world" said Kirito show the card.

"So you can take him to the hospital" said Issei.

"Ya but.." Said Kirito Scratching his neck.

"You want to help Yusai." Said Asuna. Kirito nodded.

"So we need someone to take him to the hospital and the rest of us could search for Yusai." Said Akeno. There was no volunteers until… " OK, I'll do it but you guys(looking at Issei and Ria's) better come home safe" said Akeno. They nodded. Then Kirito went near her and Max and activated the card and then they disappeared.

"Alright that takes care of Max but how about Yusai." said Kirito putting the card away.

"Don't worry….while you guys were talking I started to search for Yusai's power energy but it took me longer than I thought.. Must because of the darkness (frowning)..inside him" said Kira.

"But did you find him" said Ria's.

"Ya..(staring up) he's above us" said Kira.

"So we have to reach the top" said Issei.

"OK then let's go" said Kirito. Then everyone began heading up stairs.

 **Roof**

"Where..I'm…I" said Yusai standing. Tied with black chains. He started to move. "What..ugh..who did this". Then he sensed someone. "It's you..who are you". Looking at the women in front of him.

"My name is Sapphire " said Sapphire smiling at him. She had dark purple hair. A good figure and her eyes were purple. She appears a few years older than Yusai.

"Where am I"

"You're on the roof of the Pillar"

"Why"

"So you can be sacrifice and be a the vessel of the dark Lord"

"Dark lord"

"Yes...by gathering a huge amounts of darkness...we can resurrect the dark lord"

"How can you get huge amounts of darkness "

"Well..from people's hatred, despair, pain, sorrow, anger,. These traits are in all humans and we just give them a boost...and from that they gain power"

"We...what do you mean..I just see you"

"No..I did not come up with the plan someone else did that wants the world to be full of darkness"

"..I don't sense any darkness around here...so how are you going to gather it if you don't have it"

"But I do...do you know why I brought you and the others here..in this game...this place his full of darkness...the people here or should I say the players can easily be consumed since there minds are here"

Yusai eyes widened and started to get angry.

"Why did you need me..whats so special about me!" Said Yusai in a cold tone.

"Because you have something dark deep inside that the dark lord needs..I don't know what exactly but I sensed a great dark power in you...plus you absorbed Max's darkness...that's makes you the perfect sacrifice"

Then she began to raise her hand. A huge magic circle appeared above them.

"Time to start…(closed her eyes)...come darkness..become good for the dark lord"

Yusai sensed a huge amounts of darkness coming everywhere. He tried to break free but Sapphire appeared in front of him. She touched his chest and markings started to appear.

"Time for you to take a long sleep"

"Uuughh" Yusai felt pain. Darkness was surrounding him then he saw darkness coming through the circle at him.

"No..I…(darkness entered him) uuughhh" said Yusai screaming.

The others reached to roof and heard Yusai scream.

"Yusai!" Yelled Kira. Everyone looked at Yusai and saw a huge amount of darkness entering him.

"Oh my god" said Ria's.

"We need to save him" said Asuna with widen eyes. Kira then ran towards him but was pushed back by a barrier.

"What..a barrier" said Kira getting up.

"We need to break through somehow" said Issei with his red claw out.

"This barrier.. (Touched the barrier)..there might be away to enter it" said Ria's. Everyone turned to her.

"What...how"

"People from a different race could enter" said Ria's and began to walk in the barrier with ease.

"What how can you go through it" said Kira with shock.

"I'm part devil and Issei can also go through since he's part devil too" said Ria's then Issei walked in.

"What you guys are devil's" said Kira

"Ya(Scratching his head)..sorry for not telling you sooner"

"So how are we gonna go through" said Kirito.

"You guys need to be a devil" said Ria's. Each of them started at each other then.

"But only one person can from the three of you" said Ria's.

"What" all three said.

"You should know I don't make people devil's..just cause...they need to be chosen by me...you see I belong to a royal family of devil's...I already have plenty of devil's in my side who I would risk my life for..I you to know that once I make you my devil...you will be loyal to me..your life's will be with me" said Ria's in a serious tone. Kirito and Asuna could not say anything but.

"Pick me" said Kira looking at her.

"I would gladly risk me life to save Yusai so please..chose me"

Ria's can see the determination in her eyes.

"You know that once you become a devil you can't go back being full human" said Ria's.

Kira closed her eyes and opened them.

"If I get to save Yusai then it will be worth it" said Kira.

"OK then..(walking near her)..I will begin." Said Ria's. Then a magic circle appeared under Kira.

" _Uuuughh.. I can't hold on much longer dammit..I cant let it control me"_ thought Yusai trying to break free. He can feel the overwhelming darkness inside him. " _its too much…" thought_ Yusai and his eyes had darkness in them. He stopped moving and the screams stopped.

He was motionless. The darkness was entering his body with him just standing with his eyes open.

"Guys I think it's…." Said Asuna but could say more. Tears started to pour out.

"It's done" said Ria's. Kira had devil wings pop out her back.

"We need to hurry...we will cover you Kira...I think your the only person to reach Yusai(looking at Yusai)..his mind is trapped in darkness..you need to break him free" said Ria's.

"Yes I will..I still have something important I have to tell him and I'm not just going to let him run away from me." Said Kira with determination in her eyes.

"OK then let's go Issei" said Ria's and summoned her wings. Issei did the same and all three started to run toward Yusai.

Ria's sensed something coming. "Look out!" Yelled Ria's. All three stopped and saw Sapphire blocking there way.

"Get out of our way" said Kira in a cold tone.

"I'm not going to let you interrupt the resurrection of the dark lord" said Sapphire and began to use magic.

"Go ahead Kira..(staring at Sapphire) ..me and Issei will take care of this bitch...so go save Yusai" said Ria's. Issei nodded to Kira then she nodded back and ran towards Yusai. Ria's and Issei then stared at Sapphire.

"You ready Issei" said Ria's.

"Yes. Ria's I will always stand beside you and protect you no matter what" said Issei. Ria's smiled and had a blush.

"This will be fun" said Sapphire and began to attack.

 **Yusai's mind**.

 **Yusai Pov**

 _It so dark….where am I…(started looking around)..hello anybody there...oh..no answer(began starting up)..like always.. I'm all alone...I feel tired.._

" _Grrrrrrrr" said a low growl_

 _(Yusai heard it) who's there (began to stand up)_

" _Grrrrr" (He heard another growl) hello (walking he see's a bright red light) God it's hot...hello(then he was surrounded in crimson flames) what the hell(covering his eyes from the heat)_

" _Why is a pesky human here" said a deep angry voice.(he heard it but was not able to finnd the person who owns it until he looked up, his eyes widen)..what the hell are you( a giant figure was shadowed by the flames not being able to see it clearly )_

" _Rrrrroooaaaar!" A loud roar came from the figure.( he covered his ears and closed his eyes) uuuugggh.(then it stopped)_

 _(He opened his eyes but)..how did I get here( he was standing in a white space)_

" _You're somewhere where it's easier to hear" said a female voice._

 _Uh..hello..who's there_

" _(Giggle) turn around" said the female voice in a cheerful tone._

 _(He turned and saw her, she had brown long hair that reaches her thighs, she had brown eyes, and wearing a orange dress with some red flowers at the bottom)_

 _..who are you.._

" _What you don't remember"_

 _(Yusai looked confused and tried to focus on her and then) (flashback )_

 _{ "Mommy, Mommy, look what I found" said 7 year old Yusai holding a red flower to his mother. "Ah is that for me(smiling)" said Yusai's mother. "Ya" said Yusai smiling. Yusai's mother got the flower and hold it tight against her heart. "Thank you Yusai" said his mother and she brought him closed and kissed his head. " I love you..Yusai(echo)}(flashback ended)_

 _( tear started fall from his cheek)... (tears started talking hard)_

" _Yusai its been awhile" said his mother coming closer to him and hugged him._

 **Roof**

Kira was near Yusai but a strong force was keeping her away.

"I'm not going to let this stop me!...you hear me Yusai!..I'm not giving up on!..so don't give up!" Yelled Kira and began to charge but was pushed back. Then she summoned her wind sword and gathered has much wind that she needs. " _Seems like being a devil has its perks" thought_ Kira when she sensed magic entering her sword. She was done charging up and ran towards Yusai and then used all her strength to cut the force. " _Dammit,dammit...I need more power(her hair was covering her started falling on her cheeks) he's so close and yet so far(flash back of Yusai and the organization)..back at the organization you always do things alone..not letting anyone help you..I always think of you has the type of person who does not care about the people around him...I saw you has someone who wants power for selfish reasons like revenge...I always see you training alone and never taking a break...but when all of us went to our first mission together...you still had a barrier surrounding you..when we tried working together. You would always have a look in your face that shows that you don't care...you made me doubt that recruiting you was a mistake..but then when you were indanger we all tried to save you but then was caught..that's when your eyes changed..it looked surprised and bright..not like the other times..were it was dark and cold...that was when you changed your views on us and began to treat everyone has a friend..you saved our lives that day..that day was when I saw the real you hiding behind the darkness...and that's when I began admiring you...even though you do stupid things sometimes..you opened up your heart to us..but then you and me were sent to this place...something changed in you..when you told me that we were not going to be partnered up..I saw darkness in your eyes full of hate and anger...from then on you went back to your old self...I hated seeing you like that...it breaks my heart but then I saw you getting stabbed by death gun..my heart broke..I felt like I was alone in the world in darkness...that's when I knew..I was in love with you..it took me awhile but I found out my feelings after I thought you died...I was pissed that you were fine and faking it but you risked your life for a stranger who you just met and the reason you did that was because he was your friend..I was amazed on what you said..I thought it was stupid but at the same time I thought it was heroic and right...and when you came out and told me that were going out together..I was happy..but something in you had changed even though I got my Yusai back..you still had a barrier I could not see but then found out..after you turned demon I was scared of you.. I did not know what happen to you..that's why I had to force it out of you..but then you stared at me with those hateful eyes..I felt like I died..I tried holding back the tears but it hurt seeing you looking at me..it made me feel horrible...but then you began telling your story...I felt terrible making you tells us..I just wanted you to stop but I couldn't my heart felt like it was getting stabbed by a knife….I couldnt face you..I thought I made you hate me….but then you came to see me...but I was so scared that I could not saying anything instead of your name...then you told me that I was right for saying you're not worthy..I felt a pain in my heart..I resent saying that to you..but then you told me you're going to leave...me ..I just felt my heart shattered to pieces..I wanted to say don't go but...I couldn't...then after you left..I began to think about everything that happened and what I felt..and decided...I would leave the organization..will help you finding your memories..no matter the danger that lies in the future.. I was going to stay by you all they way...that's why I came for you because I decide..to spend the rest of my life with you...but now your being taken away from me before I could confess my feelings to you..I'm not going to let that happen..I will save you just like you saved Max…I will make you hear me and open your heart to me…_ (end of Flashback and thought)

"YUUSAAAIII!" Screamed Kira, breaking through the force with her sword.

 **Yusai's mind**

" _..mother but how?" Said Yusai looking at her._

" _Yusai..you should know that we are not a normal family...your father was not born in my time" said Yusai's mother_

" _What do you mean"_

" _He was born in a time of ninjas called shinobi...he was from a clan called the Uzumaki clan..he was strong and had a great amount of energy in him"_

" _So how did you guys meet?"_

" _Well...I found him near my house I owned..laying on the floor with cuts...I bandaged him up..he was confused in where he was but then explained to me what happen to him...I couldn't believe him..it was just too weird and fake but then he should me what he can do...I pressured him to do more then we both began to talk to each alot..we argued alot..but then we fell in love..not shortly after I was pregnant with you...but then something happen he had to return to his time but then I told him I wanted to go..he tried talking my out of it..but with my 'ways' ..I went with him...that's when I met the Uzumaki clan it was surprising and interesting..I was greeted by everyone and I learned how to use chakira..then your father told me that the clan was going to be attack and wanted me to leave but I couldnt I wanted to stay and help him..and he conceded and I trained alot and was stronger and it took me a mouth but I still was movable since you were inside of me..then the clan for attack and we fought them off and it was over but many people risk their life's protecting the village but it was in ruins..things did not turn out great but then a neighboring village allowed the Uzumaki clan to join them and that's when the Uzumaki clan was extinct from history. Then me and your father decided to head back in my own time but we can never come back because the portal won't ever open. Your father did not care about that since he knew his clan or what's left of it is protected. He then came with me and we lived a happy life together and your father got use to normal life then it was almost time for you to be born but…." Said His mother with a frown and tears started to fall._

" _but what...what's the matter" said Yusai._

" _no..it's nothing...it's just I became a mother to you(smiling) you made me the happiest person alive just like your father.."_

" _..." Yusai was hugging her tightly._

" _I love you..mother..please don't leave me" said Yusai crying on her shoulder._

" _(Giggled) I love you too but there is also someone else that loves you has much has I do."_

 _Yusai faces her. "Who"_

" _You know who..the one that opened your heart..she is fighting for you now...you need to let her in..you can't push her away"_

" _But…"_

" _No buts...you better tell her you love her and always protect her. You hear"_

 _Yusai nodded._

" _Good but now it's time for you to make a decision"_

" _What"_

" _I will use my chakra to separate you from the darkness but you have two options...one you get separated from the darkness but not all of it will be out if your system and the darkness will take form and will destroy anything in its way...and two you can be consumed by the darkness and let it control you and probably will hurt the people you care about..so which do you chose.."_

It was hard for him to choose because both will lead to something harming his friends but decided that it's better for him to fight alongside them then being controlled.

"Option 1"

" OK then...remember this Yusai I will always be in your heart just like your father"

"Wait a minute you still haven't…."

"Sorry Yusai I must separate you before it's too late..so remember(she started to glow)..Your Yusai Uzumaki and me and your father will always watch over you...I love you(echo)" she vanished.

Yusai was crying.

"Don't worry mother..I will remember" said Yusai.

"YUSAI!" Then he heard a yell.

"Kira" aid Yusai smiling then he started to glow.

 **The roof**

Kira got closer to Yusai.

"Yusai wake up( her right hand let go of the sword and was raising it to Yusai)...please come back to me….I…" said Kira then she noticed good chains coming from Yusai. It blind her. It was a golden light covering Yusai. Everyone saw the light and stopped what they were doing.

"What" said Sapphire in anger.

Light was surrounding Yusai then(slap). Kira felt a hand.

"KIRA!" Yelled Yusai. Kira then pulled him out hard and then they both fell on each other. Yusai on top and Kira at the bottom. They looked at each other and had blushes in their face.

"Hi" said Yusai smiling at her.

".. "said Kira holding back the tears. She saw her Yusai again.

Then he got off her and looked back he saw the darkness forming in to something.

" whats going on" said Kira.

"I separated from the darkness but now is transforming it self into something" said Yusai. Then the darkness transformed. When the darkness cleared away. Everyone had their eyes widen in shock.

" looks like things will get interesting" said the figure who looks just like Yusai.

"What there's two of them but how" said Asuna.

"Seems like the darkness taken form...that was unexpected but he does have pure dark energy in him so he will do" said Sapphire quietly. " there(looking at evil Yusai) what should we call you" said Sapphire loud.

"Hmmm(smirking) call me..slayer" said slayer.

" not work for me" said Sapphire.

"Sorry I don't work for people..I plan on doing this my way for now on(turning,his back facing everyone)see you later Yusai...I hope we meet again."said slayer and he vanished.

" hmph" said Sapphire in anger and then vanished.

Everyone started going toward Yusai since the barrier is off.

"Seems like she saved you" said Issei.

"Ya(looking at at Kira smiling) she did" said Yusai. Kira got a blush form his smile.

"Well seems like it's over now we should head back, Issei" said Ria's.

"Ya alright" said Issei. Then Kirito pulled out his card.

"Hope we get to meet again" said Ria's.

"Wait, Ria's I'm I" said Kira standing up.

"Don't worry Kira, I will call you when I need you but for now you should tell Yusai that thing you need to tell him" said Ria's with a teasing tone.

Kira was blushing and nodded. Kirito activated his card and they both vanished.

"Seems like it's our turn" said Kirito.

"Hi Kirito..can we come with you" said Yusai.

"Ya sure...from there we can tell you what you missed" said Kirito and then all four of them teleported out of Gun Gale Online.


	15. Chapter 15

**The path chosen**

 **Real world**

When Yusai and the others return to the real world, they all were in Kirito and Asuna's house. Kirito told Yusai about how they brought Max to a hospital. Then Yusai told them that the women's name that captured him was Sapphire and told them her goal in capturing him. They were shock but now they don't know what to do knowing this. Everyone is silent in the room and then Yusai broke the silence.

"I've decide to search for my memories. And will not stop until I uncover all of them" said Yusai.

"How...is there a clue you can follow" said Kirito.

"Ya...I remember the institution I was kept and tested on" said Yusai. They all had shocked faces but then frowned because of the memory.

"I need to find out more about what happen to me so I'm going to quit the organization" said Yusai. Kira clenched her fist but did not say anything.

"Do you have too. Can't you ask them to help" said Asuna.

"No..because the things that I will do will go against the organizations rules(eyes changed to serious)..I will take revenge upon the people that did this to me but also I plan on destroying all the darkness that uses people even if I have to gain more darkness..I plan on destroying it..in my own way.." Said Yusai in a serious tone.

" _Hmm..seems like his eyes changed again but now...I think it started to become colder and full of anger" thought Kirito._ Yusai then closedhiseyes and inhaled and exhaled then opened them. His eyes went backto normal _._

"Well then I have somewhere to be" said Yusai in a cheerful tone.

Everyone was shock in the sudden change.

"Where" said Asuna.

"The organization" said Yusai walking.

"So this will be goodbye then" said Kirito. Yusai was standing beside him.

"Ya I guess so..until the next time and then when we meet, I better get that fight" said Yusai stepping.

"So are you going to do this alone" said Kirito. Yusai smiled but did not turn to him and kept on walking.

"Ya, I don't need to bring people into my business and I don't think you guys will approve on the way I will do things so..(raised his left arm) see ya(then waved back)" said Yusai and disappeared.

Everyone was silent then.

"I'm going back to the organization so this is goodbye..(she hugged Asuna)...thanks you Asuna and you too Kirito.." Said Kira walking out the house. Asuna then looked at Kirito.

"So what are we going to do now" said Asuna. Kirito did not answer.

Yusai made it back to the organization and head to Tenso. He opened the door and saw him sitting with his legs crossed on the floor.

"So you made it back" said Tenso.

"Ya, me and Kira" said Yusai. He began to sit in front of Tenso.

"Well, I'm glad you are safe" (Thud) Yusai took out his stone and placed it on the floor in front of Tenso.

"I quiet"

"Hmm" Tenso with a confused looked.

Yusai's then glared at Tenso with murderous eyes.

"I plan on doing things my way.."then a wave of energy surrounded both of them. Tenso was shocked feeling his power.

"I did things that I can't ignore..I have no right to be called a hero so I decided I'm not going to be..instead I plan on being me" said Yusai. Then Tenso was about to speak but Yusai eyes changed to his sharingan. Then Tenso felt frozen in his place no being able to move.

Then Yusai stabbed his chest. With his eyes still gazing at him.

"Nothing will change my mind about my decision..even if I have to use the darkness for strength..I will control it and will not let it take a hold on me" said Yusai. All of the sudden the image of Yusai stabbing Tenso vanished and the pain he felt in his chest vanished along with the wound. Then saw Yusai sitting in the exact same spot with his eyes back to normal.

"You were trapped in a illusion I made..it's not that strong but I plan on using these eyes to grow stronger.(he stood up)..this will be the last time we will see each other..and the next time we will meet..(turned around, having his back face to him)..I plan on challenging you to a fight" said Yusai walking out the room. The stone was still in front of Tenso.

Yusai got out and now is heading to the exit then.(phzzz)(crash!)

Yusai was pushed towards a wall. His eyes were covered by his hair. Then saw Kira holding a sword to his chest with her head down.

"Yusai.." Said Kira in a low voice. Yusai's did not answer. Then she raised her head to him then smashed her lips right in to him. Yusai eyes were opened to the sudden kiss but then kissed back holding her against him. She dropped her sword and wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Yusai hugged her tight, then both stop for some air. They were staring at each with desire. Then Kira spoke.

"Yusai..I want to be with you(before he could speak she put a finger to his lips)..let me finish..I know that the memories of your past hurts you and I know that you will do things that will change you and become a person that would be the enemy of the organization but knowing that I can't just let you lose yourself and before you say something..I want you to know that I fell in love with you and I can't see my life without you...I don't care about the way you do things but when when you do something stupid I plan on hitting you until you come to your senses...and anyways I became part devil so I sorta of can't stay in the organization anymore...but there is one place that I could go and that's with you..if you let me" said Kira. Her finger removed from his lips. He then remembered (flashback:Mother) he began to smile.

"Well then..seems like the demon has a heart"(thudddd!) Kira punched him so hard into the ground and was laying on top of him on his lap with fist and a death glare.

" What did you just say" said Kira looking at him. Then he hugged her. She lost her anger and was surprised.

"Thank you for saving me..sorry that you had to become a devil..there is something I also have to tell you" then looked at her.

"I love you" Kira eyes widen and tears started falling from her cheeks. Yusai then raised her hand to her cheeks and started to wash away her tears.

"I thought I told..I don't like to see you…" said Yusai but was interrupted by Kira's kiss and she pushed him to the ground. He gave in.

They both stopped then Yusai said.

"well then if you plan on going with me..(started to get up and Kira also was getting up)..you have to become stronger." Said Yusai with a smile.

Kira then looked at him and smiled.

"I will..if I plan on stopping you from doing stupid things" said Kira with a giggle.

They both were hand in hand and walking to the exit.

"Seems like we have visitors" said Yusai. Kira had a confused look.

Then she noticed two figures outside.

"Kirito...Asuna" said Kira in shock. Asuna smiled and waved to her. They both headed to their direction.

"Why are you guys doing here or more importantly how did you find us" said Kira. The something flew past her and land on Asuna's shoulder.

"Because of her" said Asuna pointing at her shoulder then Kira looked and was shocked.

"Yui...but how" said Kira.

"We told you she has some power..she is able to turn into a fairy" said Asuna. Kira was shocked and amazed.

"What are you doing here" said Yusai staring at Kirito.

" We decided to help you until we know that SAO and GGO will be safe from the darkness" said Kirito.

"..really you do know that first I have to find my memories"

"Ya I do but we also want to help find your past"

"...you know what I will do right"

"Ya and we plan on being by your side stopping you if you get overcome by darkness"

Yusai's then closed his eyes then let go of Kira's hand. He opened then and walked away.

"Well then if you guys decided..let's go but you guys will have to take care of Yui" said Yusai walking away.

"Don't worry we have that covered" said Asuna smiling at Yui and she giggled back.

They all started to walk behind Yusai and Kira sped up to be on Yusai left.

"Seems like our journey starts here" said Kira looking forward.

"Ya and it will be fun" said Yusai smiling.

 **Unknown Dimension**

"Seems like that chapter is finished.." Said Yusai in a low voice. His body endured a lot of pain and could barely move.

"Seems like your body took a toll" said Tomo

"Ya but it's just the start...more pain will come and old enemies I will face" said Yusai in a serious tone.

"You finally taken this seriously"

"I plan on getting stronger for my friends that stick by me from thick and thin(flashback: friends)"

"Alright then time for the next set of memories" said Tomo.

Then a bright light shined around them.

To be continued…..

 **End of Book 1**

So guys how was it so far. I tried fixing my grammar in my best of my ability. I plan on working on it when I start my new story. If you're recognized some things that you slightly remember, it could be from an anime I watched but I just altered it so it can be kind of new. I plan on making on using old arcs from anime and altering it.

I hope you guys enjoyed my first story…

Until next time…..


End file.
